iHave A Confession To Make
by kasumikasumi
Summary: Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.
1. Chapter 1

iLike Freddie

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn in this story.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Chapter 1: iWatch Wrestling At Carly's House

I walked into Carly's apartment. The day was a cold Saturday. I wanted the day to be over already. I dreaded seeing Freddie. I had to fight my feelings once again.

The new carpet smell was strong. The carpet was all liny. It was a pretty color but the designs on it were mega ugly. Of course, I'd lie to Carly about how I liked it. Why couldn't she just keep the old carpet?

Way too strong of a smell it was. It actually smelled of skunk, I'm not kidding. God, did rip off Rodney sell Carly the carpet. I totally did see how they called him rip off Rodney. He should cut his hair.

New carpet was put in Carly's apartment of course. I was always hanging around there. My mom creeped me out sometime. Ya, it is so wrong to be creeped out by your own mother…. Nah, it sure isn't. I didn't want to go home.

I would of loved to stay at Carly's place forever. I would of loved to of never had to walk into Mrs. Briggs class again. The appearance of it makes you wanna eat off it. Not that I actually would. I have my standards.

It was really shiny, purple and pretty. That was my new favorite color. Gosh, did I ever like purple. I should purple carpet in my room but I hope to goodness it wouldn't smell of skunk. Poor Carly.

Course, Spencer despised it but Carly loved it. Spencer always had too honest of an oppion. I never really did teach him how to lie properly. I guess some people weren't born to lie. I was really good at it.

Secretly, I hated myself for it at times. Like I said it was beautiful. The door was honestly unlocked. I don't need to knock. I'm Sam Puckett, Carly's best friend for crying out loud.

We have been friends for years. She's my best friend. Ain't no friend better. I just tolerate Freddie. He's a freaking dweeb.

I can go in whenever I gosh darn please. At least I'm not using the windows like our crazy fan Mandy did. God, what a creep she was. I was a girl named Sam Puckett. I was really girly these days.

Left a lot of my tomboy ways in the dust. I was going to wear a pretty silk dress tonight on the show. It was in Carly's storage. Carly's attic had some of the coolest stuff. What people didn't know about me was that I was quiet fascinated with spiders but dreadfully Freddie as well.

I hated myself for that at times as well. But you dare not mess with me. I can punch like the best of them. I'd say ask Freddie but he might say something else. Can't count on him worth chizz.

Ok, that's too harsh even for me, you actually can. He can be quiet cool but don't tell anyone I said that. I hope tech geek has iCarly planned out some more then last time so I can just sit on the couch and hit chips. I was hungry. I wanted some ham.

I loved going to Carly's place. They always had such wonderful food except for when Carly's cousins came. They ate some pretty werid chizz. I despised all of the wacky food they ate here. What are they, huh?

Aliens????

I had totally forgotten what there names were. I tried to think of there names but my brain was starting to hurt so I thought screw it. I wondered what was all in Carly's Fridge. I walked to the Fridge and saw a note on the refrigerator. It was a pink sticky note.

You didn't think I was actually going to read it, did you? Nah, save that chizz for some one else. Maybe Freddie will read it. Perhaps even read it to be and then I'll have to put up with it. He always got A's in everything.

Even stupid Math. I don't know why geeks are such geeks. I'd rather take a poop in Mrs. Briggs car. Blah, blah, blah. That's what the note says.

Like I care what the note says. Then again, perhaps it was something important. But it can't be too terribly important could it? Carly walked into the apartment suddenly. She was wearing a shiny purple top that almost patched the new carpet.

Man, Carly sometimes had a really bad taste in fashion. It made me want to throw up. Inside, I feel like a terrible friend yet I'm doing her favor by lying to her and saying it's way beyond gorgeous. Trust me, I was doing her a favor. On second thought maybe you shouldn't trust me.

She had a rather worried expression on her face though. Was it a look of pain? A look of guilt? Carly actually had a way of feeling guilt even when we ankled sweared once. I didn't get it.

Then again I did. I was really concerned. I was truly deeply concerned. Wouldn't you be for your best friend? It had been a long school day.

I was watching the clock for minutes and minutes waiting for Mrs. Briggs class to end. I didn't have a favorite class. No doubt that Freddie had a favorite class. I think he said once but I totally forgot. I didn't actually think it was weird for him to agree with Carly either but I love to mouth off.

I wanted to tell Mrs. Briggs how ugly her hair was… see, how much of a biotch I can be? I wasn't about to let my friend Carly be sad though. Every time Carly was sad, I would rush to her side or at least walk to her side to cheer her up. I hated seeing Carly sad. I hated seeing Carly being mad too.

My friend really had a way of look pretty but she also had a way of being pretty mad. It was a rare side indeed but I hated seeing her angry when she was. I would help Carly get through whatever she had to get through with. Maybe her date with Joe went bad. Maybe he stood her up.

Carly never had a problem with boys, every boy she liked her back and every boy that like her though didn't like her back. I started to think of Fredward and I wanted to punch him in the face. Maybe he was super lame and she dumped him. Maybe she got detention actually…. Hmm, who was I kidding? Carly was so perfect, for what the hell would she get detention for these days.

I didn't really challenge my brain on the thoughts. I didn't really like to think. I was told I was really smart, I just didn't apply myself nearly enough. Whatever, don't care about that chizz. I decided to just hurry up and ask her and get it over with.

"What's wrong Carly?", I asked with a equally worried expression.

"Got to start cracking on my homework, holy chizz, we have loads of work. 11h grade is mega hard. I'm smart and all but having Mrs. Briggs again is the worst. She is way harder on us then she was in the 8th grade.", Carly said as she grabbed her books but then she suddenly just dropped them on the floor.

"I hate homework. I'm not doing it. Screw it", I said with a smile on my face taking the last bite of my Ham.

"Sam, if you don't do your homework, you'll fail the class.", Carly said with all knowing attitude.

"So, what's your point? I'm always spacing out anyway. Where does that chizz actually get you in the real world. I don't care about no dang school or home work.", I said ending my smile.

"Sam you should care about your work", Carly said concerned.

"Ya so not happening", I said with a calm look on my face.

"Carly, what kind of ham is it you have in the fridge", I said puzzled to the core.

"It's smoked Canadian bacon", Carly said giggling.

"Oh, why do they call it bacon?", I said puzzled to the core again.

"I don't know but its definitely ham", she said puzzled to the core as well.

I was one heck of a meat eater. I wanted to know my meats better then I did. I thought I knew meats so well but I didn't. Mama, does love the meat after all. I don't care about stupid homework.

You might think I would bother to have someone do it for me but I'm actually not like that. I'm too lazy to cheat. That's how lazy I am and can be. I just don't care about that stupid class. My mother would never dare raise hell about my grades.

Sometimes, I was quiet jealous of Freddie. His mother expressed much worry over him and my mother didn't really care about me. I wish she did. Then again, I'm glad she doesn't. I'm not going to lie even on our web show about how much I don't like Mrs. Briggs.

I would glady rather let my cat eat my homework but my cat doesn't like dry food. Man, my cat is picky. If you put any wet food in front of her, she'll totally stick her nose up at it. I don't really care but it can frustrate my mom. She says we ought to said it to the obedience school on 1st street but I guess she doesn't know that's only for dogs.

She's kind of like me in that aspect. Being picky that is. Once my mom and I went out shopping and she kept on trying to talk me into this really girly pair of heels and I kept on saying no. My mother and I haven't been out shopping together in years. My mother and I aren't definitely the type of mother and daughter that had regular mother and daughter bonding.

She wouldn't budge for awhile. She really wanted me to get those heels. Gosh, those heels were pathetic. Sheesh, how do girls walk in those things. I was afraid I might fall over and how the heck I was supposed to get anything done in those shoes.

I couldn't beat anybody up or threaten them. They could out walk me, I'm sure of it. I kept on taking the heels out of the cart and the cashier kept on staring. I yelled at the clerk (cashier) and told him to stop pointing his beaty eyes towards me. My mother grew really embarrassed.

Apparently, I found out later that my mother was seeing him at the time. My mother is always having boyfriend. These relationships never last. Seconds later, the door opened and it was Spencer. Spencer had gotten a new haircut.

For some time, you could barely see his eyes because he let his bangs grow so long. I like to observe Spencer but I don't really classify that as checking him out. He's too old for me. Besides, you know who I like and it sucks to the core. Spencer must of grown a copule inches as well when I wasn't looking nor paying attention.

But then I pondered is that even possible at his age. It doesn't seem possible to me but yet it looks like it could be possible. Things were really pondering me about Spencer. Yesterday, when I entered Carly's apartment, I discovered Spencer seemingly naked just covering the bare minimal. I thought I was going to throw up in my mouth or on the hideous carpet or something.

I wondered why he was always asking me for help lately. Every project whether it was a sculpture or drawing or whatever, he would ask me for help or even ask me for my oppion. I wondered about that too. Not as much as the help though. He had a shirt on that said DanWarp tweets on it.

DanWarp was a guy on twitter. Spencer was working on his latest project, a Mona Lisa scuplture. It was going to be 6 feet tall. Some inches too added on to that. Forgot.

He wanted it to be perfect. He had the apartment all to himself today when I was at school for a long time. Carly had such a perfect brother. I wanted a perfect brother. I didn't mean perfect perfect though.

Spencer wasn't perfect perfect but don't tell him I said that.

"Wrestling here I come!", I said smiling again this time even harder for I really was in the mood for wrestling and then after I said this, I turned on the TV and changed the channel to 165 to Wrestling on Pay Per View.

I knew that soon enough Freddie would walk in that door. He'd probably have a huge grin on his face. Probably soon enough pull some crazy thing to try and get Carly. Probably was in such a geek mood. Actually no doubt in such a geek mood.

He must never know the feelings I have felt. The dreams I have dreamed. You might even say they were nightmares. Me and Freddie kissing and stuff, omg. Freddie walked in the apartment and saw my his best friends watching TV and eating peanut butter with two spoons.

That included me. He looked even geekier then usual. He was wearing some thanksgiving getup. He played an idian in the school play. I'm glad, I didn't have to act in it.

Plays were stupid. At least, I didn't like plays. Carly never acted in one. Bet, she'd get picked for the main role. Carly just has that "it" thing, you know?

Just think, if I played Juliet and he played Romero. I'd probably throw up in my mouth. Then I'd wanna hit him because he would kiss me bad or unwell or whatever correct English. Thank you.

Why was I thinking that anyway? What a vile thing to think about. But then again, why was I starting to like Freddie so much. I wanted him so bad sometimes I could taste it. So many words to describe how I feel about him.

Freddie nor Carly had never seen me share food. Ya, I can be generous, right? I wasn't going to share with him cause like whatever. Besides it was the cool thing to do but then again so was videos of girls and boys making out. How the hell did that get so popular anyway?

Ya, this was quiet a new thing for me. So what?! I wasn't going to share with Freddie anyway. Forget the chizz I said. He's the king of dorks!

Freddie wondered if it was typical for girls to share food perhaps. I don't know, I'm only guessing. Stupid Freddie. I should totally put some mayonaisse on his pillow tonight when he's sleeping.

But I don't want to get in troubule for breaking an entrance. I have standards. Freddie probably wishes he was the one sharing with Carly and just them. Screw that. He's pathetic. There'll never be together. Why can't he just get that through his dork head of his?

I wanted to tell Freddie I liked him but was afraid to. After all though I didn't even want to like Freddie. That wasn't me. It's more likely of a thing for me to punch him. Guess what they say is true, there's a thin line between love and hate.

Reminded me of this new hit song that went something like:

I hate you one minute

Then I want to date you

Guess it's my fate can't wait

I have so much on my plate

Guess what they say is true

There's a thin line between love & hate

Did I really want him to know I liked him? Of course not! I didn't even want to like him. For Pete's sake I live to torture him. Yet I would never take it to far.

Sure Freddie can be really impressive with his tech work but so what? He can be really impressive with a lot of things. Give him a award why don't you? He's still Freddork. When Freddie wasn't looking, I stared at him but only for a brief second.

I didn't want to sound like a freak. Well, perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad if me and Freddie dated. Like hell, I would tell him though. I wonder though how would he react.

"Did I say you could sit here", I said enraged.

"Why are you starring at me?", Freddie said enraged.

"Go chizz in a bag and punch it", I said care freely.

"You are a demon", Freddie said enraged.

"Anyways, I wasn't staring at you", I said with a ya right look.

"You were starring at me!", Freddie said in self defense.

"Shut up you stupid Freddork! I'm trying to watch wrestling!", I said while motioning him to shut his hole.

"You look like your in a complete daze, that's what you look like your doing", he said.

"I'm not in no daze. I daze out in math class but not when I'm watching wrestling.", I said in defense.

"Oh sure", he said unconvinced and sarcastically.

He was so right though. I was in a daze. Worst yet, a lot of the daze was because of him. I hated that. I hate him.

Wait, I like him?! Stupid Freddie thinking I'm staring at him and it's true. Hard to take my eyes off him. Like hell shall I ever speak to this about anyone. Sorry, Carly, I just can't tell you either.

One thing may lead to another if you tell him. Just thinking of this made me realize all the more that somewhere inside me held a liking to Freddie and it grew more and more as time went by. At times I disliked myself for it. I wanted these feelings too vanish. Yet at the same thing, I wanted them to linger like the page numbers on books.

Why can't these feelings just vanish?

"We need to do the web show soon", Freddie said in his usual mood.

"Ya, I totally see that Freddie", Carly said supringly as she usually says ok or something basic.

"Ya, we better get going soon… when wrestling is over!", I said motioning him to shut his hole once again.

"Man, I'm still so hungry, my stomach is practically growling away", I said in frustration with a look of sadness on my face.

"Feel free to talk anything but not everything from the kitchen", Carly said happily.

"Thanks Carls", I said happily.

"Don't mention it", Carly said while paying attention the TV screen for the first time instead of looking all over the place for some reason.

So I headed to the fridge I made myself a deluxe sandwich. A deluxe sandwich for a deluxe appetite. I'm so hungry after all. I hated how he had to be so right all the time. Sometimes I just wanted to scream at him for saying Hi.

So why do I feel so much love towards him if I feel so much hate? Clearly, this isn't normal. This is never going to be one of those movie deal type things though.

"Guys, I got to do some business deals with Socko at his new office.", Spencer said in a seemingly rushed voice.

Spencer was awesome. Yes, I could totally say Spencer was awesome. I'm even more likely to say Jonah is awesome, let's face it or even Pete. I wonder what Pete is up to these days. Blah blah blah, that's how I feel for chizz sakes.

"Can I sleep over, Carly?", I said while still looking at the TV.

"Yes. you can always chill here", Carly said in a it figures voice.

Carly is the chizz! She really is. She's such a great friend. Freddie is such a dweeb. Why doesn't he just leave?

God, if a guy knew how truly angry I was, he'd probably accuse me of being on a certain something. Forget that chizz. I'm a happy girl without it and even if I did have it, I wouldn't say. Spencer suddenly entered the room.

"Sorry forgot my keys", Spencer said in a seemingly rushed voice yet again.

Then Spencer left the room. I really wanted him to shut his mouth. In a way I wanted to kiss it shut though. Gosh, I'm so hopelessly in love with him. I have to hide it though.

Come on, Sam, keep hiding it. Then again, he does tend to shut up a lot. Stupid Freddork. I'll never tire of saying that. I'll repeat myself to the end of my days.

We had started our iCarly web show in the 8th grade. I remembered it just like it was yesterday. It was months ok. Don't know how many to be exact. Freddie probably knows.

He always keeps track of stuff like that.

Constant thoughts of Freddie rushed through my mind. Stupid dweeb. Yet I can't stop thinking about how kiss. Our amazing kiss. I was beginning to truly like it (his name).

I want to scare the hell out of Freddie though, I'm in the mood. He'll never know that I have ever held any tiny pinch of feelings for him. I want it to stay that way.

"Hate these droopy bear commercials.", Carly said unhappily.

"Come on down and get a muddYhuggy bear", the commercial said.

"muddYhuggy bear…. What the hell?", Freddie said confused as to what a droopy bear was.

"OMG Freddison you've never heard of droopy bear?", I said half un shocked while looking at him.

"No", Freddie said with a look of innocence on his face.

"I wanna go to the Galaxy Wars convention tonight, perhaps Spencer can drive me", Freddie said smiling especially at me.

"Geek alert", I said in a it figures voice.

"Whatever Sam, you can't get to me. Got one heck of a date with Evelyn", Freddie said while trying to be all suave.

"Oh, that skunk bag girl", I said in smiling in ridicule.

"She's a nice girl", Freddie said still trying to be suave.

"She's rotten ham on a stick", I said in anger.

"We're you know going to do the dance this Friday night", Freddie said still trying to be suave.

"No you're not. Evelyn isn't the type of girl who would go out with you.", I said unconvinced kinda but not showing that kind of part at all.

"Oh really", he said in a you think so kind of tone.

"Yes, really, Freddork", I said seeming self-assured about what I said even though I wasn't.

"Yes, just kidding", Freddie said in a neutral way.

"Thought so", I said sounding relieved but trying not to sound like it.

"OMG, why would you even joke about that Freddie", Carly said snickering.

"I don't know, I just wish I had a date for the dance", Freddie said in disappointment.

Eventually, wrestling was over and we all headed upstairs after Freddie said time to start the show and Carly and I said okay in reply to him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

-1iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn in this story. Rootswell is made up as well.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Chapter 2: iHave A Confession To Make

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I made up the character Wayne in this story as well as Joe & Evelyn.

Our webshow today is going to be awesome. Carly and I have constructed lots of wacky projects for it. Did I also mention that I loved Freddie's arts & crafts idea secretly haha but I'll get more in to that later. I was going to wear a red wig that Carly constructed. I constructed the purple wig that Carly was going to wear.

It was something different then just being opposites of each other.

We added 3 more new segments to our show. Carly thought of the names. Freddie all loved the ideas. I must admit I did too. This was going to be an awesome and funny show today.

This morning, I'll was listening to this cheesy song on my ipod:

Today is our show

Come on let's go

Get ready and get in the flow

You know I love you

You know it's true

You know it's you and me forever

It reminded me of someone but I certainly didn't fit all those words. I'll tell you right now, that I wish it did. Yeah, there I said it. Not going to say anything bad next at least for awhile…..

We kept on getting fan mail from Mandy recently. That girl is beyond creepy. The first 25 messages consisted of you should have Spencer on the show more. I think that girl has a crush on Spencer. That girl is way too young for him, what is she thinking???

I hoped she wasn't trying to get on our show again.

"Okay, in 5 4 3...", Freddie said.

"Sam!", Freddie said startled.

"What!", Sam said angry.

"Why are you staring at me with such a dreamy look on your face", Freddie said puzzled.

"I'm not either Freddie", Sam said.

"Since when do you call me Freddie", Freddie said.

"Jeez… this is the 2nd time in one day, you guys have been doing this kind of thing", said Carly.

"I've called you Freddie before & no nothing has been happening Carly, cause I was staring at him.", Sam said.

"Hmm….", Freddie said contemplating.

"Let's just start the show", Carly said after taking a deep breath.

"Was going to but SOMEONE was staring at me", Freddie said.

"I don't have to take this", Sam said angry.

"What do you mean?!", Carly said.

"I have a confession to make. Turn that camera off for a second, I can't take it any more.", Sam said in a rush.

"Sam, we have to start the show!", Carly said shocked.

"Just give me a second", Sam said in a rush.

"Fine then", Carly said giving up, "We'll just show our viewers a picture instead though", Carly said.

"Queuing the pic", Freddie said while putting the pic on live display on our web cast.

"Boy, Sam, I sure am curious on what you got to say", Carly said puzzled.

"I like ….. I like… I like…. I like this boy", Sam said trying to remain cool and calm.

"Sam, can't we do this some other time", Carly said puzzled.

"No, this boy is making it hard for me to do even do the show", Sam said trying not to trip over her words.

"I…. I…. I….", Sam said trying to get the words out but struggling oh so deeply.

"What's up Sam? I've never seen you stutter before", Carly said puzzled while being eager to find out while Freddie seemed stunned.

"I…. I…. I….", Sam said trying to get the words out but struggling oh so deeply again.

"Why can't you just tell us", Freddie said puzzled trying to wonder why this was so difficult for her.

"I…. I…. I….", Sam said trying to get the words out but struggling oh so deeply again.

"You told me about Jonah and Pete and stuff", Carly said.

"Ya, but this guy is different", Sam said happily.

"Wow, I wonder who could it be", Carly said shocked at Sam's expression.

"She's probably just doing it to annoy us, stall our show", Freddie said trying to figure out what was going on.

"I would never", Sam said in defense.

"Freddie, maybe she isn't", Carly said trying to be positive.

"Ya you're right… I guess", Freddie said still with doubts.

How I wanted to tell them how I felt. I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I thought I was going to faint.

"You know what, never mind", Sam said sadly.

"Are you sure?", Carly said sadly.

"Ok… in 5,4,3,2", Freddie said in a neutral tone.

"Hi, I'm Carly", Carly said smiling fakely.

"And I'm Sam", Sam said smiling fakely harder.

"And this is iCarly", Carly said in a emphasis kind of way.

"Boy, do we have an awesome show for you", Sam said trying to be all cool.

"Like totally", Carly said in a valley girl voice making fun of certain movies.

"We have constructed twelve wacky project… ideas that is", Sam said with spirit in her voice.

"Yeah, and Spencer will all fulfill these mini tasks at the end of the week", Carly said with spirit in her voice.

Guess, I didn't mention that before but ya.

"And these ideas will be presented on the next episode of iCarly", Carly said with spirit in her voice.

"Today, we're going to have a messing with Lewbert sketch once again", said Carly while wishing she didn't just say that.

"Boy, Carls, we're getting into some deep stuff here!", said Sam in a cool fashion.

I could do the show. I had the strength. I had to pretend I didn't try to say what I was trying to say earlier.

"Yes, it's true, we really mucked up that one time but this time is going to be different", Sam said with spirit.

"For what we're doing is just coloring his shoe laces", Sam said in a cheerleader fashion trying to liven up the moment.

"With paintball gun paint", Carly said with a sneaky attitude.

"Yes, you heard correct, we mess with his shoe laces with paintball gun paint", Sam said with a sneaky attitude.

"Let's go to the live cam now", Carly said.

Freddie queued the Cam. The screen came up as it always does.

"There you have it.", Carly said while Sam pressed the applause button her remote control.

"Messing with Lewbert!", Carly said happily.

"We're now going to answer some of our fan letters", Carly then chimed in.

"Yes, fan letters, drum roll please", Sam said while trying to find a good button to press on her remote.

I push the button on my remote. It's really just clapping.

"Haha, psyche, don't have a drum roll button", Sam said laughing.

"Nope, she sure doesn't", Carly said giggling.

There Freddie goes again with his insane laughing. I wondered what was so funny. Was there anything funny about the letter. Boy, did I ever have to see the letter.

"Dear Carly, wouldn't it be awesome to go out with Freddie", Freddie said while behind the camera (he was directing this after all).

He had a huge cocky smile on his face while laughing. I wanted to punch the dork upside the head. And Carly just laughed, thinking it was a joke. It was a joke of course. It had to be.

"Read the real letter", Sam said angry.

If he wasn't going to read the letter how it truthfully was, I'd teach him a thing or two with my fist. I had it up to here with this silliness of his.

"No, really, that's what it says", Freddie said in defense.

That boy is going to get it. Once the show is over, he'll see my fist.

Carly starts laughing.

"How about you hand me the letter, Freddie", Carly said still unconvinced.

Why does that dork lie? We're going to find out when Carly reads the letter anyways. Either way, we're find out. So why does he lie, I ask myself again. Can't get over what a dork he is.

"Ok", Freddie said while passing the letter to Carly from behind the camera.

"What Freddie really meant to say…. Oh butter!", Carly said first laughing unconvinced then shocked.

"What is it Carls?", Sam said curious and wondering.

OMG, Carls said oh butter. Now, I really have to see what that letter says!

"That's really what it says", Carly said pointing to the writing while letting me see it.

"Freddie, did you write this", Sam said angry.

"No", Freddie said in defense.

Was he telling the truth? I decided not to teach him a lesson with my fist. Maybe, he didn't write it but who could of?

"It says it's from some guy named Wayne Braine, it also says "you guys should kiss" meaning Freddie & I should kiss", Carly said astonished while reading the paper.

"What!? Let me see that paper again!?", I said.

Then Carly gave me the paper and I read it to myself. I re-read it 3 times. OMG, this couldn't be happening.

"Well, there you have it, whoeever you are, we sure love to fufill your requests but me and Freddie aren't going out anytime soon and we're sure as butter not kissing then", said Carly giggling while kind of shocked still.

"Eek, I should throw up if that were to happen", Sam laughed in ridicule.

"Next on iCarly, we're smashing brownies", Carly said trying to regain her happiness.

"Yay… brown-nays!", Sam chimed in happily.

We smashed brownies with a mallet and all the brownie crumbs went all over.

"And here's a clerk from the Rootswell store to clean up the mess", Carly said snickering.

There he was. The clerk from the Rootswell store who was there at the store 3 times a week. He was my mom's current boyfriend. My mom sure does get around. He looked like he was having fun while cleaning up the mess.

"Now, let's go back to the Lewbert Cam", Carly said happily.

"OMG, who colored my shoe laces", Lewbert screamed.

Lewbert then went crazy.

"Well, there you have it", Carly said happily.

"And looks like we have a dozen other letters but only so much time, we will answer one more on our show and… tell them Sam", Carly chime in happily.

"You can go to to read many others answers to many other questions you ask.", Sam chimed in with coolness.

"Yes, so go there!", Carly said pointing to the audience.

"Do it!", Sam said pointing to the audience.

"Well, we're almost out of time", Carly said with spirit.

"Yes, it's quiet true", Sam said with a fake puppy dog face expression.

"Here's Gibby now", Carly said happily.

"Hey Guys", Gibby said psyched to be on the show.

The man disappears (the clerk) and we say bye to him before that.

"Gibby is going to drink something the iCarly fans have requested.", Carly said with a sneaky emotion.

"Yes this was most requested on our "What Should Gibby Eat Poll"", Sam said ecstatically.

"The winner is onion soup", Carly said while reading the pink card that Freddie gave her from behind the camera.

"Wow, I sure do hate onion soup", Gibby said looking like he was going to be sick but he also looked happy at the same time.

"Drink up Gibby", Sam said while handing him the onion soup that was poured before the show resting on the new blue table before handed to Gibby that Spencer made .

"Can you taste the oniony goodness", Sam said giggling.

"Haha, Sam doesn't like onion soup either", Carly said sympathetically.

"Nope but I love Fried Chicken", Sam chimed in happily.

"Mama does love her Fried Chicken", Sam said winking at the audience, not at Freddie.

"Mama knows best", Carly said trying to be like Sam.

"Wow, that was disgusting", Gibby said done with his drinking.

Carly took the pitcher or onion soup and set it down on the blue table.

"Well, there you have it guys!", Carly chimed in happily.

"Gibby drinking onion juice", Sam chimed in happily.

"I'm glad I'm not doing that", Sam chimed in happily.

"Random Dancing!", the speaker said.

All 3 danced and Freddie came from behind the camera and into the show. After a while the music stopped and Freddie went back behind the camera.

"Well, that's all the time we have for our show", Carly said waving goodbye to the audience.

"Yes, indeed", said Sam waving goodbye to the audience.

"Till next time I'm Carly", Carly said cheerfully.

"I'm Sam", Sam said cheerfully.

"And I'm Gibby", Gibby said cheerfully.

"And this is iCarly", Carly said cheerfully.

Freddie turned the camera off and put it to the side by his laptop.

"And we're clear. Awesome show as always.", Freddie said congratulating the people.

"Ya", Carly and Sam agreed.

"I got to go home and help mom with the chores", Gibby said kinda bummed about doing that.

"See ya Gibster", Sam said waving goodbye"

"I'm addicted to waving now", Sam said ecstatically.

"I know right", Carly said cheerfully.

"Unfortunately, my hand is tired so I'll just say goodbye Gibby", Carly said cheerfully.

"Bye Gibby", Freddie said nicely.

"Hey, Carly, can I talk to you alone", Sam said trying to work up the courage.

"Ok", Carly said curious.

"Fine then", Freddie said.

Freddie left the room and went downstairs to see how Spencer was doing on his sculpture.

"What is it", Carly said curious.

"It's hard for me to say this but… I… I… I… I have a confession to make", Sam said trying to confess with every inch of her being.

"Wow, shoot", Carly said in a this is getting good attitude.

"I like Freddie", Sam said finally.


	3. Chapter 3

iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn in this story. Rootswell is made up as well.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Chapter 3: iConfession From Carly

Carly stood there in shock. Perhaps wondering if she heard right. Carly then started laughing. Was she laughing because she couldn't believe it? It was hard for me to grasp at times.

Music came from downstairs. It wasn't too terribly loud but it was loud enough. My guess, Spencer or Freddie had to obviously turned on the music and I later found out it was Freddie. It was Freddie's favorite song playing "Cracker Jack Box" by Cuddlefish. It was their new hit single.

I have a confession to make

I love you

I love you

I love you

Oh, it's a confession, confession, confession

The song reminded me of him.

"Thought you just said you liked Freddie", Carly said while laughing.

"I did", Sam said with trying confidence in her voice.

"OMG", Carly said shocked (just like the way she said it in iThink They Kissed).

"I know right", said Sam happily.

"How long?", asked Carly curious.

"Well, I guess I sort of always had a love hate thing with him only now, about the last 2 months has it been this intense", said Sam happily.

"OMG!"", Carly said shocked (just like the way she said it in iThink They Kissed).

"Don't tell Freddie, okay, I'll tell him on my own", said Sam self-assured (somewhat).

"When", Carly asked curious and bewildered.

"Sometime…", Sam said trying to sound sincere.

But I wondered when I would. I wanted to get it over. What was I hiding? But who am I kidding, Freddie can't like me, I'm too mean to him.

Carly looked dizzy.

"You okay Carly?", I asked Carly worried, wondering if I should of never told her.

"I need some juice", said Carly still looking dizzy.

Carly headed downstairs and I followed her. After she was done with her juice, she didn't look dizzy anymore.

"Hey Freddie.", said Carly and Sam in unison.

"Hey, you done with your talk with Carly?", said Freddie looking at Sam.

"Yeah!", said Sam smiling.

"Everything's going great with the sculpture.", said Spencer happily sculpturing it up while on a black ladder (Lad- Socko's cousin constructed it).

"Oh darn!", yelled Spencer in horror as his sculpture caught into flames. Spencer nearly fell off the ladder but arrived safely on the floor and pushed the ladder away from the fire to make sure the fire didn't get on it.

"It's on fire again?!", Spencer said disappointed while running to get the extinguisher.

"OMG, I see that!", Freddie said disappointed while backing away.

Spencer frantically scrambled to put out the fire with the fire extinguisher. The fire was so big. Half of his sculpture burned to a crisp.

"That thing was sure cookin'", Sam said trying to liven up the mood though it wasn't working.

"Dang, what happened to you?, Spencer said looking at Sam with confusion.

"What do you mean?", Sam asked confused.

"You're shaking.", said Spencer still confused.

"No, I'm not.", Sam said in defense.

"Yes, you are too", Carly said in defense.

"Ya, even I see that", Sam said in equal defense.

"What do you guys want from me?", said Sam trying to be all defensive.

"Nothing, we just want to know why you're shaking", said Freddie calmly.

"I'm just so upset that Spencer's creations often catch fire for some apparent reason", said Sam hoping that'd get everybody off her case.

"Ya, that's been happening a lot lately. I definitely feeling the pain here but then again it's not so bad", said Spencer happily.

"I'll just start from scratch… and use different materials.", Spencer said while walking towards a paint bucket on the counter.

That night as everyone was home, even I was actually at home for once instead of spending the night like originally planned. I guess she needed some space. She as in Carly that is. I still hadn't told Freddie because of fear.

That night Carly, had a dream…..:

"Hey Freddie.", said Carly happily.

"Hey Carly.", Freddie chimed in.

"Did you go that geography homework?", asked Freddie curiously.

"No but it's not due till next week", said Carly trying to be all smooth.

"Not like you to procrastinate", said Freddie in disbelief.

It wasn't like Carly to procrastinate. She always did things ahead of time. It would send me into shock if she ever did. I did just that. She procrastinated on Mrs. Briggs homework.

We (Carly & I) have been paired up several times. Many times, I would let her do all the work and I'd get credit for her. I can't do that anymore! I remembered Spencer saying…

"Shouldn't you be helping Carly?", said Spencer with a look of bitter disappointment on his face.

"I am… I'm teaching her about the nutrition facts on this cup of yogurt,", said Sam with a sneaky smile while pointing to the nutrition facts on the yogurt container.

'Whatever… carry on then.", said Spencer while being neutral.

Spencer was about to go up stairs then turned around.

"What does that help?", asked Spencer curiously and confused.

"Our project is on mold in diary products", said Carly in a go figure kind of attitude.

"Oh", said Spencer with a neutral look.

But still I wasn't actually happening her anyway. I was sitting there eating yogurt. Strawberry cream cheese yogurt to be exact. God, I wish I had some of that yogurt in my mouth today. I think I'll swing by the market before school.

I don't have to wake up terribly early to do that since the market is very close to the school. Not to mention, I have mad running skills. I'll be done faster then you can say shampow. Just don't say it too fast. I wondered what Carly's dream meant. Why did she scream?

She told me it was because she was confused and that was it and I was like about what and she was like I don't know, that's the point, I'm confused. So, I was like whatever. I was nice about it though.

Can't say I blame her. Me and Carly have that class together for the same period. Freddie doesn't. He has another teacher. His teacher's name is Mr. Tree. Who's last name is tree?

Tree was such a funny last name to me. But it certainly wasn't as funny as butt burn. Mr. Tree also always wore funny hats to school. Freddie said that he said it was "his trademark". Whatever. Nobody should dare force me to wear a wacky hat. Why do people always have to dress there dogs up all the time.

"I just have a lot on my mind,", said Carly trying to be semi-honest.

"Ya, like what?", said Freddie being happily curious.

"Just you know… stuff.", said Carly trying to be semi-honest again.

"What kind of stuff?", asked Freddie even more happily curious.

"What should you do, Freddie, if you didn't like someone but now you like them.", said Carly confused while biting her lip in aggravation.

"Then you probably should tell them.", said Freddie trying to wonder where this was going.

"But what if you can't!", said Carly still while biting her lip in aggravation.

Carly said I would know later on what she meant by asking Freddie that in the dream. I wanted to know right that second but she said it'd be better if Freddie was around to hear it as well. I couldn't wait, to see Freddie again either way. See, how nice I can be!

"What do you mean?", asked Freddie bewildered.

"What if it's because someone you know also likes that person.", said Carly wanting to know the answer ever so deeply.

Carly had hoped she didn't give it away but Freddie looked puzzled.

"Then I sure hope those two don't fight over that person", said Freddie trying to be all poetic while failing miserably.

"Ok", said Carly half-relieved kind of.

"Who are these people?", said Freddie wanting to know ever so deeply.

"Umm just some people.. You know, friends of my brother, that's the kind of stuff on my mind", said Carly while not believing that such lies were coming out of her mouth for she couldn't tell him the real reason.

Carly felt horrible lying to him

"Oh", said Freddie ending his curiosity.

Freddie wasn't one to go on about things like Carly & Sam. It was said by some that it was a guy thing, but I beg to differ.

"I thought you might say Sam, thank god you didn't?", said Freddie being relieved.

"What do you mean", said Carly shocked, relieved and curious all at the same time.

"Ya, some girl likes me even though I have a girlfriend", said Freddie trying to look all cool , "I guess I'm just such a stud muffin", said Freddie trying to be all suave.

"Girlfriend!?", Carly said bewildered.

When Carly told me this dream, I laughed with many emotions. I wanted his statement in her dream to be true. I can't imagine being that mean to Carly though and stuff in real life.

"You know, Sam Puckett", said Freddie being self-assured.

"You two are going out?!", said Carly while not believing what she heard.

"Ya, didn't Sam tell you?" , said Freddie wondering.

"Well, she told me she liked you…", said Carly sadly.

"Hmm…", said Freddie while wondering.

I then came and Freddie smiled at me but Carly just looked like she was sick. Like, the I need to stay home from school kind of sick.

"Hey Sam.", said Freddie smiling while being happy to see his new girlfriend.

"OMG, what happened to your hair?", Carly asked in disbelief.

"Couldn't sleep last night…", said Sam angry looking at Carly.

"Why?", Carly asked while wondering why Sam was looking at her with an angry look on her face.

"I realized, someone likes my crush.", said Sam looking like she was betrayed.

"Oh.", said Carly wondering who else liked Freddie.

"Why does that bother you so much?", said Freddie wondering.

"Well, that bitch filled my hair with some wacky shit", Sam still giving Carly an angry look.

"Yeah, I saw this squiggling on a notebook that says Carly Benson all over", Freddie said getting out the notebook from his backpack.

"What! How did you get that?!", said Carly shocked to find Freddie holding the notebook she scribbled in the night before (before she went to sleep and dreamed all of this) .

"The jig is up Carly. You gave it to me.", said Sam angry and then hitting Carly's locker with a sledge hammer.

"No, I didn't!", Carly said outraged while knowing how right Sam was.

"Then who slipped it through my locker!", said Sam wondering with an angry look.

"I didn't! That's not…", said Carly trying to figure out what else to say but failing to come up with anything else worth saying.

"God, Carly, you're pathetic", said Freddie with a look of disapproval.

"I'm pathetic! You're the one who was in love with me and never gave up on me", Carly said while finding it hard to grasp that Freddie Benson said Carly was pathetic.

"Yeah, well, that's in the past", said Freddie while being defensive.

"Why don't you do us a favor and get out of our faces", said Sam looking like she was about to push Carly while having an angry look on her face.

"Mama wants to make out now", said Sam while looking at Freddie's lips with desire.

"I don't understand…", said Carly bewildered.

"Simple, you need to back away from my man", said Sam being angry defensive.

"Yeah, listen to Puckett", said Freddie being angry.

"Call me Sam, baby.", Sam said while smiling.

"This is just too weird!", Carly said while almost dropping her school books she was carrying.

Carly screamed. She just didn't know what else to do. It was all a dream. Carly awoke with panic. OMG, how did this happen.

Little did I know that Carly know likes Freddie somehow. Carly guessed she should tell him but then what about Sam? Confusion hit her like bricks. The next morning, Freddie came over at 1:00 p.m.

He came with some cords for the show. They were all very pretty cords. Actually, they were just black and white. They were the usual cords he incorporated in his work somehow. Don't ask me how. I'm not the tech geek… I mean technical producer.

"Hey, Freddie", Carly said happily.

"Hey Carly", Freddie said happily.

"Freddie…", Carly said trying to say something.

"Yeah?", said Freddie being curious.

"I like you", Carly finally said.

"What?!", Freddie said confused.

"I like you", Carly said again with a look of hope.

"So you're the one who put that note in my locker", said Freddie with a smile.

"In your locker but we don't even have school today, it's Sunday!", said Carly confused.

"Well, I went to the school to pick up a book I forgot. Can you believe they have the doors unlocked for us on the weekends?", said Freddie with a grin on his face.

"Wow, funny", Carly said with a nervous laugh.

I had entered the room.

"Hey, Sam, Carly likes me, she must have been the one you wrote me the letter.", Freddie said grinning.

Oh god, he got it already. Boy, you're wrong Freddie. I wrote you that letter.

Flashback:

I put a letter in Freddie's locker. I didn't sign it. I should of.

Dear Freddie,

I like you

Sign,

Your secret admirer

Thinking back on it, it wasn't really original but I wasn't much of a writer. I hadn't done writing in ages. Regrets from not doing my homework were suddenly seeping in. I'd get bad grades and even though mom didn't give a leap about it, I sure did.

It's so like him to think it's probably Carly. He's obsessed over her like crazy and is still obsessed with her. Why do I even bother? He makes me want to melt though.

He's actually very hot. Of course, I think he's hot, I like him. He could dye his hair pitch black or pitch red and he could still make me want to melt. He was so oblivious, I'm sure of it. Even if he had the tiniest thought it was me, he would probably think more that it was Carly.

He didn't have any evidence. Carly didn't like Freddie (actually she did but I didn't know at the time). I should know.

"Yeah right, Freddork", said Sam not happy to hear what he just said.

Freddork. The word hit me hard. The thoughts came to me. I didn't just have to have the courage to confess but I had to be nice to him. No more fighting and stuff.

I wasn't really prepared for that honestly but then again I had to be. I had to finally be nice to him if I were to ever really be in his heart. I could hear my heart racing. I was even sweaty this time. I can't remember the last time, I sweated. I don't do exercise… much.

Freddie had a big smile on his face but then he didn't look so well.

"I don't know what it is but I'm just not feeling it.", said Freddie confused.

"What do you mean?", said Carly confused and disappointed.

"I'm not feeling the love for you Carly. There's something in the way.", said Freddie trying his best to explain.

"Something in the way??", said Carly wanting to know more so deeply.

Freddie looked at me. Did he catch on or something?

"I mean… there's someone else… that I like", said Freddie trying to be cool about it.

"Who?", said Carly wondering if it was Sam.

"It's somebody…" , said Freddie trying to be cool.

Freddie then looked at me with confusion.

"Why are you sweating, Sam?", said Freddie curious.

"It's all the random dancing we do on the show", said Sam with a nervous laugh.

That was a lie. It was because of him. He made me nervous. He gave me butterflies. He made me want to do things that were previously out of character for me.

Freddie looked dead nervous and blushed. I had never seen him blush before. He used to be so confident in expressing his feelings for Carly. I wondered who Freddie liked. But I was afraid to ask because I was afraid of the answer.

Maybe it was Evelyn. Maybe she really would go for him too. Any girl would be lucky to have Freddie. I felt really different today. I was admitting more to myself more and more about what I actually thought of him.

Even though I haven't admitted it to Freddie, I really want it. Alright, no more monkey business. I had to tell him. I had to be nice. Maybe we could go out.

That'd be so nice. Suddenly Spencer came in.

"Hey, you guys!", Spencer said happily.

"Hey", they all 3 said in unison relieved to see him.

"How about some Freddie", Spencer said excited.

"What?!", said Sam wondering if she heard right.

"I said how about some lunch", Spencer said excited.

"Oh…", Sam said relieved.

I was hearing things. I must be going crazy. Now, Carly liked Freddie and I didn't know what to do. I had to make Freddie find out I was the one who wrote the letter. I'll do it after dinner, that way I wouldn't have to face him much till the morning. So I just carried on going about my business.

Spencer headed into the kitchen and started making spaghetti tacos but I wasn't hungry. It was the nervousness and a combination of other things. Man, I not hungry! Who could imagine?! It was true though.

It was nearing dinner time already even though I just got done eating a deluxe sandwich an hour ago. I hated eating at my house. I loved going to Carly's to eat instead. Besides, it would give me yet another excuse to go and hang out with Carly. As well as Freddie. .

Finally, it was nearing 7:00pm and Freddie bid farwell to us. Freddie was about to exit but….

"Wait, Freddie!", said Sam with confidence.

"Yeah, Sam", said Freddie bewildered.

"I have a confession to make to you", Sam said trying her best to confess.

"Yeah, Sam", said Freddie wondering where this was going.

"Wait, Sam, let me go first!", Carly chimed in.

"Huh!?", said Sam wondering how important this was.

"I told Freddie I liked him!", said Carly suddenly out of nowhere with a fake smile on her face.

She did what now! My jaw dropped. Now I felt really stupid for trying to confess.

Spencer came downstairs again.

"Dang, do I ever need a hammer for my sculpture", said Spencer while grabbing the hammer off the counter that was by the paint.

Spencer goes back upstairs to look for materials in the attic. The 3 stood there. Sam was shocked, Freddie was shocked. And now Freddie knew Carly liked him but he had no idea about me. What was I to do?

"Like I said to Carly before, I like someone else", said Freddie wondering.

"Before?", said Sam confused as to what he meant.

"Ya, before you came in, Carly told me she liked me already", said Freddie being all suave.

She did what now! My jaw dropped again.

"It's getting late you guys, can what you wanted to tell me wait, Sam. My mom's goes crazy when I'm late, you know.", Freddie said trying to be cool about it.

"Yeah, it can wait", Sam said with confidence because she did know how his mother was.

So they all said bye to each other. Tomorrow was school and I could tell him then. It was just another day. Hopes filled my mind. So, Carly likes him, not the end of the world.

There's still hope for me, right???? But I was getting mad at Carly for interrupting me.

"Carly, why did you interrupt me?", said Sam bewildered.

"Just wanted you to know, sorry Sam", said Carly sincerely.

"Ah, it's okay, I'll try and tell him tomorrow", said Sam happily.


	4. Chapter 4

-1iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn in this story. Rootswell is made up as well.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Chapter 4: iSchool Day

My front door has such pretty brown and purple patterns. I wish I had some gravy right now. Mama, does love the gravy now. I can't remember when I first started liking gravy. Perhaps, I ALWAYS liked it.

Maybe Carly would help me paint my room later. I don't know. I probably should have her over to my house one of these days. Why is it that I always go to her place? I don't know, I just hate showing them my room.

Because I don't like to clean (my room is a big mess, you CAN trust me on that) and if I don't clean it, I can never have anybody over, which is why I never did. That would change. I was going to be the new and improved Sam Puckett. I hoped she would help me anyways (with re-painting my room that is).

My apartment is very small, a real dump to boot (I'm not going to lie). I do still like Carly's place better. She gets to live in that cool apartment of hers. I've only seen a portion of Freddie's house. Every time I see that portion is when I push him inside his house.

I imagined what his room must look like. I wonder if he still had race car beds. I knew he at least used to in the past because I overheard him talking with his mother once when I walking down the hall around the corner. My mom snored like a pig. I could totally hear her.

I could hear her all the way from the front door. Though my mom's room is close to the front door. My mother, of course, didn't want to get out of bed this morning. I'm not surprised at all. My mother doesn't have to go to work till 1:00pm.

As I headed out of the door of my house this morning, my mom yelled, "Be sure to take some lunch" while she headed to her room to go back to sleep.

Then suddenly she started snoring like literally seconds ever. How is it possible you can do such realistic snoring in so little time already? I headed out of the house and down to the elevator. When I got I pushed level 5, where Carly lived.

Joe entered the door. Carly was just getting for school. She had just finished putting her shoes on when she looked up and noticed Joe at the door.

"Oh hey Joe. What have you been up to?" Carly said fake smiling for she wasn't too happy with Joe.

"Who is this?" Spencer said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, boy! Came here for the money bitch." Joe said seriously angry.

"Joe, you silly willy, what money?" Carly said.

"Don't make you get rough with you!" Joe said.

"Ha ha, you're so funny Joe, you're kidding, I hope." Carly said.

"No, Joey McDaniel doesn't ever kid around!" Joe said seriously.

"Look, I don't owe you any money!" Carly said while ending her fake smiling being serious now.

"Yeah, you do, bitch and if you don't give me the money soon, you'll pay!" he said showing her his fists.

Somebody came from around the corner.

"So, did the chick hand over the money yet?" somebody said calmly.

"Nah" Joe said being all angry.

"Well, you better make her hand it over" somebody said un calmly.

"This Friday night, I'll be at the Ridgeway HS prom. Give me the money then or else. Oh, by the way this lad here is my cousin. His name is Paul." Joe said while smiling evilly.

"Or else what? I still don't know what you're talking about!" Carly said in high defense.

"I'll beat the shit out of you! The fucking money bitch." Joe said impatiently.

"Listen, lad, she doesn't have any money. Carly spent her allowance on things to help with my sculpture though she shouldn't have." Spencer said caringly.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to shut up?" Joe said impatiently angry.

"I always intend to stick up for my little sister" Spencer said happily while hiding his fear for Paul was taller then him.

"Blah, blah, blah. Just remember, the money, you fucking bitch.", Joe said while showing Carly his fists again.

Joe slams the door. Carly was so scared to go out there.

"Hey, you want to ride to school" Spencer said trying to change the subject calmly.

"Yes, Sam's mom is sleeping in today" Carly said happily and strangely.

"Ah, like always recently, huh?" Spencer said not surprised for this HAS been happening a lot recently.

"Yeah" Carly said while agreeing successfully.

"So, Carly, who was that guy" Spencer said with curiosity.

"Joe McDaniel" Carly said quickly.

"Isn't the guy you said you had a date with before and it didn't work out." Spencer asked bewildered.

"Shit yeah, it didn't work out, the bastard spilled coffee on me on purpose." Carly says in defense like many times before.

"Is it possible, he has you confused with someone else?" Spencer said with curiosity.

"I don't know. I honestly don't even know what he's talking about." Carly said while being confused.

"I'll protect you, Carly." Spencer said with lovingness to his little sister.

"Thanks, but you don't even know how rough the guy could get." Carly said warning her older brother.

"I'll take my chances!" Spencer said with brotherly love.

"Yeah, but remember how that wrestler got you good." Carly said telling it like it was.

"Yeah, I remember." Spencer said while looking disappointed upon remembering what had happened that day.

Spencer looked as if he didn't want to remember. Suddenly a knock came to the door. Carly opened it upon hearing it.

"Hey Carls, ready for school.", Sam said while greeting her friend happily.

"Sure!", Carly said while grabbing her school messenger bag.

When we arrived at school:

"Thanks for giving me a ride to school.", Sam said thanking her friend with courtesy.

"Well, school, is important!", Carly said with courtesy.

Carly was right. School was important. Carly knew best. Carly got straight As these days. I got straight F's all expect one class, P.E., where I got a D. I was going to put my best effort forward from now on. I'm always telling myself now, "No more monkey business, Sam!".

When I saw Freddie at his locker. I noticed how handsome he was. He had a pleather (sp?) (fake leather) jacket on.

"Hey Freddie.", Sam said happily.

"Hey Freddie", Carly said nervously while trying to hide it and successfully.

"Hi, Carly & Sam. No insults today Puckett.", Freddie said while raising a eyebrow.

"No.", Sam said getting to the point immediately.

"Really?" Freddie questioned her wondering what the deal was.

"Yeah." Sam said with confidence in her voice.

"What's up with you Puckett?" Freddie questioned with curiosity.

"I can be nice to you, can't I?" Sam said questioning him with dignity.

"Sure" Freddie said smiling.

"You can just call me Sam" Sam said getting to the point again.

"Oh… kay then" Freddie said admiring her kindness.

"How long have you had that jacket?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"It's new, I got it yesterday when my mom & I went shopping." Freddie said while being all suave.

"I want you to know something…" Sam said while trying not to trip over her words.

This was it. I could feel it. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's hear it!", Freddie said while being excited.

"Good luck with your lottery ticket", Sam said nervously, instead, of what she wanted to say originally, which was "I like you".

Good luck with your lottery ticket?! Of course, I wanted him to have good luck with his lottery ticket but for goodness sakes, Puckett, can't you just express what your heart wants or something. What are you waiting for? Everyday you get older and older. Everyday he gets hotter and hotter.

I was being true about the lottery ticket though, I really was. He always got lottery tickets. Once a week to be exact. This week was no different. Freddie never won but maybe someday.

It seemed like fun. I wanted to participate in the lottery. Maybe, I could win. Just imagine the possibilities!

"Ah, Carly told you, perhaps?" Freddie questioned her raising an eyebrow again.

"Yes, I did, and good luck Freddie as well" Carly said patting him on the back happily.

"Do you have a date for the dance, yet?" Sam asked with curiosity to Freddie.

"No." Freddie said being neutral.

"I don't have one either." Sam said neutrally.

"Somebody wants to ask you." Sam said trying to be all cool about it.

"Really?! Who?!" Freddie said excited and wondering.

"Somebody good looking, sophisticated, awesome, has a way with words and loves to write poetry." Sam said nervously.

"Is it Carly?" Freddie said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's probably Carly" Sam said with a giggle to her friend's oblivious behavior.

"Ha ha, well it's not just me" Carly said excited for she knew something Freddie didn't.

I sied.

"Hmm, why are you sieing (sp?)" Freddie asked with curiosity.

"I wish I had a date for the dance" Sam said as that's all she had the courage to say.

"Yeah, me too" Freddie agreed wholeheartedly.

I guess he was totally oblivious. I wanted to be Freddie's date for the dance but I suddenly had doubts about my feelings for him again. Being nice to him would be harder then I thought. It was so strange. I wasn't used to it at all.

"Well, hope you get a date for the dance, Sam", Freddie said smiling.

"Really?!", Sam questioned excited.

"Sure, I mean you're nice to me and all and you've been awesome on the show. You deserve to go with somebody nice." Freddie said grinning.

"Me three" Carly chimed in happily.

"Speed Dating!" Sam said while appearing semi-crazy.

"No, Sam, no, not again!" Carly said in horror.

Well, finally it was time to bid farewell to Freddie after the bell rang. Every time the bell rang at Ridgeway, it meant that it was time to go to class or that any longer and you'd be late for class. Carly & I headed to 1st period. Some things never change. Mrs. Briggs lectured on and on.

Mrs. Briggs started to say, "When I was in college, I studied hard. I even did things like Cosmetology. I was quiet the hairstylist back in my day. My true love is teaching. I like it best even though I have to put up with some snot nose rotten kids."

I couldn't wait to go to glitter gloss.

Oh no, I thought as she pulled out her bag pipes. Oh god, it's my dream all over again probably.

"Good morning Ridgeway! Are you ready to rock?!" Mrs. Briggs said with a sneaky grin on her face.

No, I'm not. Suddenly, she started playing horribly. Good thing wasn't any stereos or anything. She played the horrible bag pipe music on and on. Then some dude that look liked Kanye West entered the room and sang. This guy started singing and he sang horrible.

I wanted to go boo but then I would get detention. Normally, I wouldn't care but today I just grinned and bared it. I still covered my ears though. I couldn't wait for it to be over. I then kept watching the clock.

Next P.E. came and we had to do jump roping, running the track and jumping jacks. Freddie got game. He can run fast.

"Impressive Fredward" Sam said congratulating him wholeheartedly as she ran around the track of the gym.

"Thanks, Sam, not bad yourself" Freddie said grinning as he ran around the track of the gym.

Next was history. Mr. Caldwell often lectured us less. Today was different though. It went on and on. I tried to pay attention the best I could.

"Now open your books to Chapter 9, today we're going to study the British past times of the 1800s. That'd be page 30 to be exact." Mr. Caldwell said while sounding very boring.

Mr. Caldwell picked up a teacher's edition of our history book entitled History for 11th Graders: Teacher's Edition. Mr. Caldwell was quiet a bald man. In fact, he had one little patch of hair on his entire head. But once he took his shirt off, and it was horrible. Really horrible.

He had so much hair on his back. I'm sorry if this offends anybody but I just never understood why guys with hairy backs don't just shave their hairy backs. I guess he thought the hair on his back made him ever so manly. Most everybody was off in there little own world or talking to other people. Soon enough, it was the end of the day.

I was relieved.

"Finally" I said excitedly.

iCarly started at 4:00pm. I was super psyched for the show. But then when I found out Freddie went home sick early, I wasn't all that happy anymore. Now it was time to go to glitter gloss though with Carly. At least some good came out of a boring day.

Carly and I had an hour and 15 minutes before the show and an hour till our shows rehearsal. I prayed for Freddie to get well. I figured the sooner he got well, the better. Gibby would fill in as our tech producer. He was great and all but Freddie was our #1 tech producer hands down.

He holds that camera so nicely. Ah, those gorgeous brown eyes of his. Carly & I scurried quickly to Glitter Gloss. Spencer was going to drive us. Spencer wanted a new car but couldn't afford it.

He spent a lot of money on stuff. This meaning, recently, he was a bit of a compulsive spender. Ok, not just some but A LOT. You might be wondering why we're getting rides from people still when we're in 11th grade. I was 16 years old and I didn't have a drivers license yet of course.

Why you ask? Well, I failed it. It meaning the driver's test. Carly just wanted to wait. It didn't seem like Carly to wait. I thought as perfect as she was, she'd be on the road right away.

It is of course common these days to wait to get a driver's license merely for the hell of it but I wanted to pass it so bad. I wanted my freedom. Ah, freedom sounded so good right now. Sure, I still had freedom but I wanted more. Mama loves her freedom.

When we got there, I knew I'd be done in no time for I was a fast shopper. Carls would be slower at shopping, I'm sure of it for I knew this from our past shopping experiences. Carls & I shopped more together then I did with my own mother. Glitter Gloss was a very pink store. It was the second biggest store in Ridgeway, Seattle.

The first biggest store was Tech Electronic Time. It was Freddie's favorite store. It's the store where he bought his camera. A lot of what I thought about when I was shopping though was about Freddie. When we were done shopping at Glitter Gloss, I had spent $15.00 there.

Carly spent $25.00. Soon, enough it was 4 but the show was a complete disaster, all that happened was that Gibby kept sneezing on the camera and went home sick. The show wasn't the same without Freddie. There must be a real bug going around, perhaps. Why does the word bug even mean illness anyways?

I wondered this deeply. I was glad, I wasn't sick. The next day, Carls & I went to school again in Spencer's car and Freddie was there. I walked up to him and….

"Hey Freddie." Sam said excited as she knew this day could be her chance to confess.

"Hey Sam." Freddie said happily.

"Hey Freddie." Carly chimed in happily.

"Hi, Carly." Freddie said grinning as he had something important to tell Sam & Carly.

"You know, Carly didn't write you that letter." Sam said with confidence and a grin on her face.

"Really?! No, I didn't actually know that." Freddie said raising an eyebrow wondering who did.

"Well, it's true." Sam said happily.

"Yeah, Sam is telling the truth alright!" Carly said totally backing up her friend with certainty.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go the office" Freddie said smiling.

"Why?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"My mother & I are going to the lottery station to pick up our prize of one million dollars. Can you believe it you guys! I actually won! This is so great." Freddie said being ecstatic.

"Wow" Sam exclaimed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, wow" Carly agreed wholeheartedly.

"See you Sam & Carly" Freddie said grinning for he loved to win.

"See you, Freddie" Carly said with relief.

Why was she so relieved? Was it because she was afraid I was going to say something and she wanted him to herself.

"Yes, see you, Freddie" Sam said while hoping it was indeed very soon.

Who would of thunk it? Every time I try to confess, something comes up.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance, you two make a cute couple" Carly said with confidence.

"But you like him and you seemed relieved." Sam said questioning her best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter who I want, it matters who he wants. By the way, what are you talking about?! I wasn't relieved about then. " Carly said questioning with curiosity.

"But who does he want then? What were you relieved about then? " Sam asked her friend in a questioning matter, and while wanting to ask her friend many other questions, for she figured that perhaps Carly had the answers to those questions.

"I was relieved because Freddie finally won something. About who he wants, though, only time will tell" Carly said while imagining herself jumping into Freddie's arms.

(Author's Note: Seriously, I can't spell, I couldn't exactly get the spell checker to spell check all the words correctly.)


	5. Chapter 5

iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn in this story. Rootswell, Paul, & Mr. Caldwell of course as well.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Chapter 5: iSo Close

Wednesday night came. After I took a shower and had gotten dressed, I exited the bathroom to find my mother holding one of my drawings up. I talk about myself in the 3rd purpose, on purpose. I like to talk about myself in the 3rd person. I don't know, maybe I'm weird.

"Ah, you're such a artist Sam!" her mother said smiling a deep smile.

"Thanks mom!" Sam said with pride in her voice.

"I had no idea you could draw this well!" her mother said astonished.

"It's nothing really." Sam said flattered.

"No, way, thanks Sam for this drawing, it really means a lot to me." her mother said appreciating the drawing.

"Yeah, well, thanks." Sam said flattered.

"Something on your mind Sam today?" her mother said concerned by her behavior lately.

"Well.. this boy." Sam said trying to keep her cool.

"Ok, let's hear it." her mother said curious.

"I like this boy, he's my friend, I used to always be mean to him but now I like him." Sam said trying to be cool about it.

"Oh?" Sam's mother said not knowing what else to say.

"Every time I try, there's something in the way, either fear or he has to run off somewhere or walk at least" Sam said nervously

"You'll me fine, trust me." Sam's mother said

"How come? How did you tell Dad?." Sam questioned her mother wondering

"I just… after time I got sick and tired of waiting and told him." Sam's mother admitted graciously.

"That's it?" Sam said wanting there to be more.

"That's it." Sam's mother said getting straight to the point.

"No, offense, Sam but maybe it's because a part of you still can't accept the fact you like me but then again I could be wrong." Sam's mother said nervously.

"Hmm… I guess that's true." Sam said while thinking about what her mother just said.

"Then, there you go, you'll find out what you have to do sooner or later. Your heart shall tell you, I'm sure of it" Sam's mother said happily.

"Thanks mom." Sam said happily.

"Goodbye, sweetie!" Sam's mother said as Sam walked towards the door.

"Have a good sleep morning time!" Sam said while trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Sure thing hun, have a good day at school!" Sam's mother said happily before falling asleep again.

At school:

Tuesday rolled by like nothing. Wesenday came. The door opened to Carly's apartment by Carly. There I was.

"Good news!" Spencer said happily as I walked into the apartment.

"What?" Sam said wondering.

"We're changing the carpet!" Spencer said happily for he did not like the carpet, of course.

"You would say that." Sam said not surprised.

"I know, isn't it great!" Spencer said with a classic isn't it great attitude.

"Hey Carly." Sam said as she saw her friend walking down the stairs.

"Hey Sam." Carly said as she walked down the stairs.

"You know, I can't go to the dance." Sam said to her friend when she arrived down the stairs into the room.

"Why not?" Carly asked her friend curiously.

"Well, for starters I haven't got anything to wear" Sam said distraught.

"No worries" Carly said with a smile.

"But Carly, I haven't got any money" Sam said pleading.

"It's okay, why didn't you say something earlier?" Carly said reassuring her friend.

"I don't know, I just want to look pretty now" Sam said stating her case precisely.

"It's ok, I'll buy you something" Carly said reassuring her friend.

"That's grand, but you don't have to do that." Sam said excited.

"I want too!" Carly said excited.

"Okay then, I guess." Sam said as she figured it was no use to argue with her best friend.

Carly sneezed and looked very sick all of a sudden.

"Are you ok, Carly, you look kind of sick. Perhaps, I need to back away." Sam said concerned and worried she might get sick.

"Yeah, I guess I am sick, I guess you better back away." Carly said with reassurance in her voice.

"Let me check your temperature." Spencer said concerned.

"Holy crap, just as I thought!" Spencer said looking at Carly's temperature.

"What?" Carly asked curiously.

"110!" Spencer exclaimed astonished at how high his little sister's temperature was.

"Oh no!" Sam exclaimed disappointed for her friend.

"Carly, I think it's best you lay down, I'll take Sam to school." Spencer said with reassurance.

"Ok, sorry Sam, I'll get you something tomorrow, I hope." Carly said while coughing and sneezing and while looking dreadfully sick.

"Ok, Carls, drink lots of fluid and have plenty of rest." Sam told her best friend with best friend love.

"Right, of course." Carly said happily but sickly too.

"You don't have to pay me back either when I buy you something." Carly said as she walked in the elevator.

Guess, there's no use auguring with her though. Carly often gave me good advice. So I tried my best to give good advice to her too. Nothing new happened in school today. In other words, same old same old.

Mrs. Briggs did have a melt down though but that's nothing new. It's been happening a lot lately. Who really knows why she keeps on having meltdowns. She didn't say anything as to why she had one. I was too scared to ask her. I'm guessing everybody else was as well.

She threw papers and said screw work. Papers went all over the place. Principal Franklin must of heard or something and came in the classroom and asked to speak with her. The Kanye West look alike dude was behind him and Principal Franklin asked him to watch us. Then they exited out of the room (Principal Franklin & Mrs. Briggs).

I sat in my chair doing my homework. Missy looked over at me in deep surprise. She had such a priceless look on her face. Missy couldn't believe I was doing homework now.

"OMG, Sam, you're actually doing your work" Missy said astonished.

Missy looked over at me. She had a really powerful and evil snoopy expression on her face.

"Hey, what were you writing about earlier?" Missy said with evil curiosity.

"None of your business." Sam said as she didn't want to tell her.

"Come on, I want to know!" Missy said wanting to know obviously.

"No, Missy, that was private!" Sam said while avoiding eye contact.

Missy came back from the School At Sea Program awhile ago. We heard about how much she threw up. Apparently, Missy gets very sea-sick. Guess, she somehow didn't know that because why would you be so excited to go on a cruise if you knew you tend to get very sea-sick. It was at the beginning of 10th grade.

The very first day of tenth grade to be exact which was on a Tuesday of September. I stayed up till 4 a.m. the night before. I remember it like it was yesterday. I knew someday that day would come, for the free School At Sea Program thing wouldn't last forever. We also learned about what a terrible time she had.

She got sea-sick like every day. The bunk beds were uncomfortable. Not to mention some boy kept following her around asking her for her autograph. She had the boy kept calling her Celine Dion. Why that boy would ask her for her autograph, I don't know.

Missy definitely didn't look like Celine Dion at all. I'm not quiet sure if the part about the boy is actually true though since we didn't hear that part directly from her. I ditched school that day but Carly told me. When I had woken up that day, I quickly swallowed down a bowl of Lucky Buck cereal. The cereal has such cool prices most of the time.

It was a spaceship this time though, which didn't interest me. Fredward talked about wishing he could get a spaceship in his box of cereal that very same day shortly before our web show. Freddie & I absolutely loved that cereal. I laughed at the thought in ridicule though and put in the trash can. I went to the a amusement park called Water Springs.

I had so much fun. That was until Principal Franklin saw me from across the street. When I saw him, I ran away in horror. I'd never thought I'd actually get caught by someone, especially not by someone like Principal Franklin. You see, his favorite restaurant called I Love Food was there.

It was a small little joint. It was a clean joint though. Never saw cockroaches there like other places. Though I only went in there once. I Love Food was a pretty eccentric restaurant.

First there was the name. Then there was the food. There was nothing there except sushi and polish chicken. He spent his time eating for about 10 minutes, until he saw me. He was on his lunch break at 12:45pm.

The spaceship was a rare toy to get in a box of Lucky Buck cereal. I wish I still had that spaceship. At lunch I had a supreme taco & 4 fortune cookies . The fortune cookie messages were: You probably are very bored , you'll have to just get used to it (that was boring), you might find great success in life ( that was boring), you might have to pay for not listening (that was boring but true), you might find love (boring enough). On the bright side though, my lunch was tasty!

I bought the food at the school cafeteria. The cafeteria had some mighty fine food at good prices. Though, there was still a lot of icky foods. There was liver and onions for one. Yuck!

After Freddie was done eating his school lunch of tater tots, a quesadilla, a fresh fruit salad and a mini piece of peach cobbler, he took out a ripped note out of his backpack & showed me it.

"I found this note in my locker but it's ripped, it says I like you, signed SP, it's ripped after the letter s and ripped after the letter p, as you can see"

OMG, I recognized that note! It was a note I put in his locker that I signed this time but it was ripped. Who could of done something like that?

"Fuck, how am I supposed to know who it's from if it's ripped. Strange isn't it?" Freddie said with curiosity.

"Uh huh." Sam said with reassurance.

Where could of the missing pieces gone to, I wondered deeply? In the sewer? In Missy's backpack? In the trash can? I was only guessing.

Not to mention how did the missing pieces get ripped up anyways? Did someone at Ridgeway know his locker combination.. besides Carly & I obviously? His locker didn't appear to be damaged that day. Hmm…. I shouldn't of wrote him a note though.

I should just say it in person.

Meanwhile:

Carly laid in bed constantly wiping her nose with tissues. Carly had a bell by her bed. She would ring it every time she needed something. It was a shiny pretty red bell. It was bought at Tech Time.

It looked like the one Lewbert had except it was shiny red. Carly loved that red bell. It was a present from Sam on her 15th birthday. Carly rang it suddenly after some time. Spencer came.

"Yes, what is it, Carly?" Spencer asked with curiosity.

"Some peppy juice please." Carly asked nicely.

"Sure thing" Spencer said nicely.

"Thank you" Carly said nicely.

"Oh ya, I'm hungry for lunch, how about a deluxe sandwich like Sam always has." Carly said nicely.

"Sure thing!" Spencer said nicely.

"Thanks!" Carly said happily.

Carly began coughing. She didn't like her sickness one bit. She looked absolutely dreadful. She had the flu now too. If this pattern continues on to me, at least let it be tomorrow please.

I would hate to miss the dance this Friday. Something awesome happened at home. It was something deeply surprising! My mother told me that Melanie was going to come visit again. I could hardly wait.

OMG, Melanie was right! Freddie was adorable! I could probably prove to Fredward now that I was actually a twin. Melanie didn't annoy me much anymore. I can just imagine the look on his face.

I would just have to manage to get all of us together somehow. Then he would see I wasn't trying to ever really play a joke on him. I wanted to take a stroll in the park, and I invited Freddie. So there Freddie was when we walked in the park after school was out. The park was a mere 3 streets away from our school so we walked.

We saw a cute mouse on the way. When we got to the park, I was silent at first but then spoke.

"How was your day? Anything exciting happen to you?" Sam asked him with curiosity.

"Well, the note was exciting." Freddie said while grinning.

"Really?" Sam asked while not being surprised.

"Yeah, a mystery like this is exciting. Some girl has a crush on me and I don't even know who she is!" Freddie said grinning.

When it started to rain, it rained hard and Freddie got out an umbrella out of his backpack.

"You want to join me under this umbrella?" Freddie said all suave.

"Sure." Sam said happily.

Being close to Fredward under the umbrella made me nervous. In fact, just being around him alone when Carly wasn't there was making me nervous. My heart started to beat so fast.

"Hope Carly gets well soon." Freddie said with care in his voice.

"Yeah, I know, me too!" Sam said with care in her voice.

"I told you that it'd be weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time but it's a good weird." Freddie said grinning.

"Thanks." Sam said happily.

I then saw Missy hanging out with Joe, they were under an umbrella together as well. They were so far away though so I heard nothing and only saw there lips moving at a regular pace.

"How about we go somewhere and get out of this rain." Freddie suggested nicely.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"How about my apartment?" Freddie suggested nicely.

"I've never been in your apartment but sure." Sam said surprised and happily.

"Yeah, well, we can't go to Carly's apartment anyways. My mother and I can make us dinner." Freddie suggested nicely.

"That would mean, we're having dinner together?" Sam said happily but nervously.

"Right." Freddie said nicely.

"By the way, I was researching some names of the girls in my classes and I realized something." Freddie said happily.

"What?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"There's 4 girls in my classes with the initials S.P." Freddie said grinning.

"Oh, really?" Sam asked with curiosity as to who all these girls were.

"There's Sally Payday, Sissy Punk, Sally Pike, and… you" Freddie said neutrally.


	6. Chapter 6

-1iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn,etc in this story.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Chapter 6: iOff By A Word

We ate dinner in silence for awhile. Then Mrs. Benson came over to sit with us. Ruining the grand moment we had for awhile. Holy chizz, Freddie's mother wouldn't stop talking for the longest time. I feared she might talk all night.

After eating. Miss Benson finally asked where Carly was. She had no idea that Carly was sick.

"It's almost like a date your on, how cute!" said Mrs. Benson all happy.

"Dating me and Sam?" said Freddie shocked and laughing.

Freddie laughed.

"It's not a date with an adult around…. Here." said Sam weirded out.

"This dinner is awesome!" said Sam all happy trying to change the subject.

"Thanks." said Mrs. Benson.

Soon enough, the phone rang. Then it rang several more times. A couple times when the phone rang, no one was there.

Then the message machine said: "Hey, it's Griffin, call me back, baby" Griffin said with a suave attitude.

"Freddie, what was that all about." Sam said weirded out.

"No, it's the wrong number, I swear!" Freddie said in defense.

Afterwards I bid farewell to Freddie. I was going to try and tell him I liked him again but Mrs. Benson told me to get going. Sheesh, lady. The phone rang on Thursday morning a half hour before I got to school. The message machine came on and it was Melanie.

My mom was busy putting on her makeup so I took the liberty to pick it up. I picked up the phone I had in my room. We had more then one phone.

"Hey, it's me, Melanie." Melanie said happily.

"Hey, Melanie, this is Sam." Sam said happily.

"Hey, it's been such a long time since I've seen you." Melanie said happily.

"Yeah!" Sam said in a agreeing manner.

"I'll be here on Saturday." Melanie said happily.

"Can't wait to see you." Sam said happily.

"Me too!" Melanie said happily.

"Ok, I have to get ready for school so bye Melanie." Sam said while sounding rushed.

"Bye Sam!" Melanie said gracelessly.

On Thursday, we found out school was canceled. It was because it was snowing hard.

It was a snow day. All 3 of us went outside to play in the snow. A couple of people joined us periodically but not very many. It wasn't like we were the most popular people at school. So then Freddie decided to investigate.

He wanted to investigate who wrote him that note. So we went after dinner. Carly tried her best to keep from giggling. It took so much strength but she released it every once in a while. Freddie kept asking her…

"Why are you giggling, Carly?" asked Freddie curiously.

"Oh nothing." said Carly calmly enough.

We knew it was useless. Unlike other friends, Carly wasn't about to go blab to Freddie that I was in like with him. Maybe it was because she liked him. She wasn't how she was before when we liked the same guy though. Maybe she was hiding it.

She had to be. The first girl we visited was named Sally Payday who had 5 nose rings in her nose (freaky!) . Her eyes were blue. Her pure brown haired was dyed blonde with pink streaks that day. We knew this because she told us.

"Hey, I didn't write that fucking letter. It's too unoriginal, for fuck's sakes!" said Sally weirdly.

She uses a product called Miracle Miranda on it. Miracle Miranda was a new hair coloring product. It just came out this month. I saw a commercial for it yesterday when I was watching women's wrestling again. The coloring stuff was a pretty big hit among people.

People talked about it for days at school. It came in a pretty girly pink bottle. The bottle also had blue flowers on it. The stuff didn't even smell. It was pretty expensive stuff when it first came out.

Shelby Marx beat a girl named Claudia Toni that day.

She was crazy about romance as indicated by her vast collection of romance movies and romance novels. Today was the first day I met Sally. In fact, Carly didn't know who she was until today either. She really bored me.

She was taller than Freddie and I. She was pretty much an Amazon women. The chick was at least 6 feet tall. When she found out we were eleventh graders, she kinda got snotty with us.

"I'm a senior, so why don't you two get out of my faces now!", the girl yelled while nearly screaming in there faces.

This girl was in Freddie's gym class.

"You're the one who keeps rambling on!", Sam yelled confused by her mood swings.

"Not another word! Go!", Sally yelled nearly screaming in there faces again.

So then we left. Next the second girl. It was Sally Pike who was in Freddie's history class.

"I didn't write that letter. He's a loser! Good day!", Sally said slamming the door in our faces.

So then third, Sissy Punk. She looked like she was stuck in the 60's. She kept saying peace. It was starting to annoy the fuck out of me. She was in our Business Math class.

The chick was making me hungry though. She was eating a box of donuts.

"No way. I always put flowers on my notes. said Sissy smiling.

"Why?" asked Sam wanting to know.

"Because I think it's pretty! exclaimed Sissy with a prissy attitude.

"Don't you love donuts?!" Sissy said as she reached for yet another donut.

"Yes!" Freddie said happily.

"Sure" Sam said happily.

"They are ok" Carly said neutrally.

"Ok?!" Sissy said astonished.

The donuts were from Giddy Giddy Donuts. Giddy Giddy Donuts was the best donut place in Seattle. It was one of 4 places in Ridgeway. They have so many kinds of donuts there. Many tasty donuts, oh, god, such torture it was watching that chick eat those donuts.

The box was of pure maple and chocolate bar donuts. Maple and chocolate bar donuts are my favorite. I can't decide which donuts I like best. Plus the best part about them now was the new red cream you could get in them. The red cream was cinnamon awesomeness.

This investigating was so pointless. We were wasting precious time. I knew that and Carly knew that. The fourth person was me. Freddie never even thought to ask me.

He looked as if he was contemplating it. This made me more nervous then I ever was. She made me shake. Goosebumps appeared on my skin for the first time because of him. Freddie cleared his throat as if he was going to make a speech.

"That only leaves you.", Freddie said neutrally.

"Yes, are you guys hungry?", asked Sam changing the subject, realizing she wasn't making any sense right now.

"I am totally hungry!" exclaimed Carly nervously and hungry.

"What are you guys talking about? We just ate!" exclaimed Freddie looking strangely at his friends.

"Carly! Sam!" Freddie exclaimed confused.

"Ok, Ok!" they said in unison.

"That's such a lovely dress, I bought you for the dance." said Carly trying to change the subject.

"I know, thanks!" Sam said happily.  
"She bought you a dress?" asked Freddie shocked.

Then of course, he started laughing. He it was hard to imagine.

"Yes, it's pink and blue with yellow flowers. I love that dress!" continuing Sam in hopes she wouldn't have to answer a question she was afraid to answer.

"I think I know now who wrote that note!" exclaimed Freddie wanting to make sure if he was correct.

"I think I better get home." said Carly nervously.

"Bye and oh yeah Sam & I had dinner last night." said Freddie happily.

"Really? Sounds like a date!" said Carly giving her friend Sam a priceless look with a bit of jealousy.

"That's a good one Carly! I thought his mother would never stop talking, no offense." said Sam trying to change the subject.

"You didn't write that letter right, Sam? It's not possible, right?" asked Freddie nervously.

"Umm… my mother is waiting for me now to get home." said Sam nervously.

I am chicken.

"Have to get home to clean!" exclaimed Sam trying to sound believable.

"Sam, what's going on?" said Freddie unconvinced.

"Ok, ok, you see the person who gave you that letter was.." Sam said after taking a deep breath and while being nervous.

"QUACK! QUACK!", yelled a girl scaring the shit out of us.

"Mandy!", we all exclaimed surprised to see her out in the hallway.

Sure enough it was Amanda Valdez that scared us.

"Hey Gang!" Mandy exclaimed happily.

"Hey." they all said neutrally.

"Look at my new duck mask, it's blue now!" Mandy exclaimed happily.

"QUACK! QUACK!" Mandy exclaimed as she quacked in our faces.

"How about we all make duck masks now. Such a great surprise to see you guy. I'll be in Ridgeway for a couple of days. It would be awesome. Let's go to the fair! Let's go get snow cones! There's a new David Schwimmer movie! Let's go see it tonight at the drive in. You see, I had a date but then he stood me up at the movies yesterday. Let's make up for lost time." Mandy said babbling on happily.

She kept babbling on and on. Anyways, my mother was dating some guy now whose name was Robert.

An hour later I got a phone call from Freddie when I was back at home:

"Hey Sam.", Freddie said while trying to figure out what to say.

"Hey Freddie." Sam said neutrally.

"It's funny how all the other girls said no and the only girl that didn't say no was you but I didn't ask you and besides you would never want to date me anyways, right?" Freddie said curiously and nervously.

"Well, Freddie, I do like…" Sam said nervously when suddenly the phone connection was cut.

"you", Sam continued to say.

There was no answer.

"Hello? Freddie? Are you there?" Sam questioned while hoping to get an answer.

There was no answer.

"Hello? Freddie? Are you there?" Sam questioned while hoping to get an answer.

There was no answer.

"No!" exclaimed Sam disappointed as she was so close.

So she tried to call Freddie again but she couldn't. Funny thing was the phone worked fine for all other numbers she tried. That night I had a dream. It was more like a nightmare. It was the same stupid dream I've had before. A dream of a green monster eating my soup.

It was corn chowder soup called Gravy Matters soup. Though, it had nothing to do with gravy. I love soup. I woke up rather quickly after the dream. Then when I fell back asleep, who knows how long had went by till I had another dream.

I found myself at school. Freddie came to me and smiled.

"Hi Freddie." Sam said happily.

"Hi Sam." Freddie said happily.

"I'm so happy!" Freddie said happily.

"Why?", asked Sam curiously.

"Because I know who wrote that letter!" exclaimed Freddie with confidence.

"Who?" asked Sam curiously.

"It was you!" exclaimed Freddie happily.

"How do you know?" asked Sam shocked.

"Because, you're the only SP left… in less those other girls were lying" said Freddie happily and neutrally.

"No, they weren't lying." said Sam nervously.

"Wow, I like you too." said Freddie happily surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Really?" asked Sam curiously.

"Yes." said Freddie reassuring her.

"Me too!" Freddie said happily.

"Really?" asked Freddie curiously.

"Yes." said Sam reassuring him.

"Awesome!" Freddie said smiling.

"Carly said she had a funny dream about us a few months ago. We were making out in it." Freddie said being all cool about it.

I knew what dream he was talking about obviously.

"Wow, funny." Sam said nervously.

"Want to make it reality?" asked Freddie happily and curiously.

"Umm… what the hell, why not?" Sam said happily.

Freddie was about to kiss me when suddenly I woke up. No, it was just getting to the good part, I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

-1iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn,etc in this story. I don't own the song La La land where I got the line: Who says I can't wear my converse with my dress…

Other Details:

This chapter is based on things that actually happened to me. I thought it's be fun to include things that actually happened. Not a lot of things are based on real life, just some though. Man, I love cotton candy. Cotton Candy? Read on…

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Chapter 7: iKnow

The day had finally come. The wonderful day of the dance. It was a brilliant sunny day. I awoke and heard the pleasant chirping of birds. I was in my room located up stairs in my apartment.

I had an elevator too. My elevator was shiny silver like Carly's elevator. Freddie didn't have one. My room was a good size but still wasn't that big. I looked out of my window and saw various clouds.

My room was one of the places I could go to get some peace & quiet. Well except for when someone was screaming and I could hear them. I had a lock on my door so whenever I got mad at someone, I could just lock myself in my room. It was a shiny pretty lock. My door had a bright blue sticker on it that said Trespassers Not Welcome in red print.

I looked out the window and I could feel the fresh cool breath. It was flowing my hair slowly. I looked over and I could see the city dump though. It wasn't far from here. I saw birds flying in the sky outside the window.

One cloud looked like a dog. The other looked like a pair of ear buds. I looked for other images in the clouds but the others just looked like clouds to me. I looked at all the clouds happily though. I could hear my little sister pounding on the door.

"What do you want?" Sam asked curiously enough.

"Have you seen my blue flower crayon!?" yelled my little sister Taylor from behind the door.

"No haven't seen it!" Sam yelled back not knowing where it was.

I didn't have any brothers like Carly did. I was surrounded by sisters in my family tree. My sisters were all more girly than me. They all ate like pigs except for Melanie. They were all older then me besides Melanie who was the same age.

I learned some great things from my mother. Sure, my mother ate like a pig. That's where I basically learned it from. My mother talked with her mouth over too. You probably guessed that is where I learned how to do that too.

I saw Griffin taking out the trash. Then I saw Missy walking up to him. Then she was flirting with him. In till she screamed Pee Wee Babies.

"Shut up, Missy, don't cause a disturbance!", Griffin said while being angry.

Missy walked away in rage. Shortly after Griffin walked back into the apartment complex. I held so much hope for the future. It was brilliant like cotton candy. Cotton candy is one of my favorite deserts.

The day was brilliant like Freddie's gorgeous brown eyes. Time had really flown by. I danced around in my room happily. Partly because I couldn't find the nerve to do anything else. So what I missed my chance?

So what the phone cut me off? I so much confidence in my heart today. It might actually end up like those movies where the enemies/rivals fall in love. I picked up a book from underneath my notebook that had Sam Benson scribbled all over it and put it in my backpack. I had stayed up doing my homework but of course not too late for I had to be refreshed for today and boy, was I refreshed alright.

I was going to wear pretty pink purple converses today. Even when I go to the dance I will still wear them. Who says I can't wear my converse with my dress? Some people thought it was tacky but I just thought it was awesome. They were high top shoes. I had cold pizza for breakfast. I intended not to match today and I succeeded. My green shirt, my purple high tops, my red pants, my purple socks. Ok, I matched a little. I wore my hair down and straightened it.

I could feel the butteflies in my stomache. Obviously because of Freddie. I took a deep breath before exiting my apartment. Who knows what the future holds. Today was such a different day, I'm telling you.

I imagined dancing with Freddie at the dance and wondered if I would really get to do it. I wondered what songs would play at the dance. We voted for what songs to play at the school drawing. The school drawing was 3 weeks ago but we wouldn't find out the results until the dance. At the school drawing they gave out free burritos to us.

We had a choice of green or red. Mama loves burritos! I imagined telling Freddie I liked him. Shortly after I had gotten ready for school, I exited my apartment. When I exited the door I beheld a sight that was shocking.

Carly and Griffin were kissing! I couldn't believe it. What about her crush on Freddie? Had it disappeared? Questions filled my mind.

I didn't know what to say or do so I made my way past them all the way to the snack machine down the hall. They didn't see me obviously, for they had there eyes closed. There was a droopy bear contest as indicated by the poster on the wall by the snack machine. When my snack of yummy yummy brand named chocolate pretzels had came out of the slot thing I looked up and noticed Carly walking towards me.

Carly looked as if she had been caught in a crime.

"Hey Sam, how long have you been out of your apartment?" asked Carly nervously.

I wanted to say when I saw you and Griffin kissing but I didn't.

"I don't know, maybe a minute." Sam said neutrally.

"What did you all see?" asked Carly nervously.

"Well, nothing much except you and Griffin kissing!" Sam said with a obvious semi-loud tone.

"Oh, you saw that, huh?" said Carly nervously.

"What's up with you? I thought you were disturbed by Pee Wee babies." said Sam curiously.

"I don't know, I just got to thinking how cute he was and one thing led to another and we ended up kissing." said Carly stating her case precisely and nervously.

"So you going to go to Pee Wee Island?" asked Sam happily jokingly.

"No way!" said Carly deadly serious.

"You think I should of never kissed him?" asked Carly being in conflict.

"Do what you got to do." Sam said to Carly in a nice tone.

People were really changing day by day. That was for sure.

When we arrived at school:

"Hey, you psyched for the dance?" asked Freddie happily.

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Me too!" Carly exclaimed happily.

"I was wondering if you had a date yet for the dance?" asked Sam nonchalantly.

"No." said Freddie neutrally.

"Want to go with me?" Sam said being surprised at what she just said.

"Two friends can go to a dance together, so sure" said Freddie happily.

"Yeah, exactly." Sam said happily.

"I have a date for the dance." Carly said being all cool.

"Who?" Freddie questioned curiously.

"It's Griffin. I developed feelings for him. You didn't like me anymore anyways" said Carly happily.

"What?! The Pee Wee baby collector?!" said Freddie wondering if he heard right.

"Yeah, he just asked me today." said Carly happily.

The day went by fast. We got out early. We had to write essays at school and do tests at school. We had free time in gym class. Finally the dance came and I had my dress on.

Freddie & I arrived together. Mrs. Benson wouldn't leave of course.

"I'll just be over by the punch chaperoning you guys!" Mrs. Benson yelled happily making people stare while being both embarrassed.

I was really nervous.

"That's a nice dress." Freddie said happily.

"Thanks." Sam said happily.

"You want to dance?" Freddie asked me nonchalantly.

"Sure!", Sam said happily.

The first song of the dance was Love You by Cuddlefish. So we danced but we weren't that close to each other when we were dancing.

"Aw! Look a the cute couple!" Missy said loud enough making people stare at us again.

"Me and Sam a couple?!" Freddie said while laughing.

Oh how I wish it were true.

"You two should go out!" exclaimed Missy loudly enough making people stare.

What motivated her to say that? Did she know something I didn't know?

The second to the last song of the dance:

"Freddie, I have something to tell you." Sam said nervously.

"Ok." Freddie said neutrally.

"I like…" Sam started to say nervously when the DJ yelled happy…

"Partner Switch Time!"

"Partner Switch Time?!" Sam said confused and startled.

"Does the DJ even have the right to do this?" Sam said as a boy named Kelly Leg grabbed me and spun me around.

"Let go of me, Kelly!" Sam screamed trying to get away from him.

"Kelly!" Sam screamed fidgeting.

Kelly was one of the meanest boys at school who could put my past meanness to shame. He had dyed orange hair and was a natural ginger kid. He was wearing a tux like Freddie but his pants were so low so he reveled half of his boxer shorts.

"I'm dancing with you, so consider yourself lucky!" Kelly said loudly enough making people stare.

What was it with people talking so loud tonight?

"Let go of me!" Sam screamed again trying to get away from him.

"Hey, I'll spit on you bitch if you don't behave!" Kelly said while spinning Sam around again.

"Shut up Kelly!", Sam exclaimed while kicking him in the shins.

I ran away and towards the punch bowl chairs. I thought he might come after me but he didn't. Instead he went over to his posse of friends. Then the 3rd song had played. Freddie came over to me when it began playing.

"Hey, Sam, why are you over by the punch bowls? Is it because of Kelly?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Yes because of him." Sam said sadly.

"You ok?" Freddie asked her worried.

"Ok enough." Sam said trying to be ok.

"Icky, look at you two, why don't you just kiss Sam the slut already!" Kelly Leg declared loudly enough making people stare.

What Kelly didn't know though was that we kissed already. It was just to get it over with though.

"Look, you better just shut your hole!" Freddie said in defense.

"Make me!" Kelly exclaimed with pride.

Then Kelly punched him square in the nose and then in the face.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Freddie curiously.

"No, my face and nose hurts but nothing is broken." Freddie said still in pain.

"I haven't been so nice to you all the time" Sam said nervously as Freddie got off the floor.

"It's okay" Freddie said still in pain.

"No, it's not okay Freddie" Sam said sadly.

"Freddie, I'm sorry I was ever mean to you, I shouldn't of said those things and I'm not going to start fresh with it either. I mean it!" Sam said getting her point across straight.

"Wow, that's deep!" Freddie said astonished.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time." Sam said trying to gather her courage.

"What is it Sam?" Freddie said curiously.

"Time for a tick bath!" Miss Benson said.

"No, don't go!" Sam said making Freddie stop walking.

"I like you Freddie." Sam said finally while surprising even herself she said that.

Freddie froze in shock. We stood there in silence for awhile. After awhile Mrs. Benson grabbed Freddie's hand and walked off with him out of the gym where the dance was.

"Bye Freddie" Sam said as she watched Freddie walk away.

"Bye Sam, bye Carly, bye Griffin" Freddie said nervously and while blushing.

Carly heard and congratulated me. I couldn't believe what I had said but I was glad I had said it. I then observed that the dance was over. People were cleaning up already. Badly put together paper mâché decorations of the dance fell to the floor.

Though when Carly was congratulating me, she sort of had a jealous look on her face. Can't that women make up her mind? She is with Griffin for goodness sakes. The look of jealousy was noticeable alright. Griffin kind of glared at Carly when she had that look of jealousy.

"Something you want to tell me Carly" Griffin said while being angry.

"No, of course not!" Carly said while trying to all innocent.

Griffin rolled his eyes. It was getting late. The dance went by fast. Just a couple of hours till bed time. It was hard for me to get to sleep that night.

Freddie had a way of rocking my world but he also kept me wondering a lot. Now he knew I liked him. I smiled at the thought. At last, he knew! Now, I just wondered something. That something was: Did he feel the same way?


	8. Chapter 8

-1 iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn,etc in this story.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Chapter 8: iFair

I woke up to the sound of my own screaming. I was having a stupid dream yet again. In fact a series of dreams that night. My latest one was about a green monster eating my soup (again) who had big fangs this time like a vampire and was really freaky looking. Stupid dreams!

I had a feeling it was a nightmare when I was having the nightmare. I've felt this soft of thing before when I was having dreams and/or nightmares. I wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't. That night I can't tossing an turning but I probably fell asleep in a good hour. That's not to bad.

I just fall asleep within 5 minutes though. I fell out of my bed when I woke up again. My carpet was like fake grass. It was like falling into the grass. I didn't ever need a lawn mower to mow it.

Too bad my pit hair keeps growing. I hate shaving. Carly got me a razor my 16th birthday. It's by far the worst present I have ever gotten. But of course, I lied and said it was great and smiled.

As well as saying "Thanks Carls" fakely happily.

It was quiet a rotten razor and I haven't used it once. I could go for months not shaving. That was my guilty pleasure. Not many knew that about me. I didn't intend to go off and tell people either.

If I ever wrote a book it'd probably be pretty bad then again I could probably write a good book. I have hundreds of books in my closet. I am a closet reader literally.

I'd often go in the closet, turn on the light I have in there and read in the small space. Every time I read it was of course like tv in your head.

How great is that?! I have a library card. I'm not joking. A good book that I have recently read was called The Return of Boogey Bear Part 3. This was probably the hundredth time I've read it.

In fact, I've lost track of how many times I've read it. It was nearing the time for Freddie to perform in his play. He went to rehearsals practically every day. He would play a small part but I'd still be rooting for him. Normally I would make fun of him for being in a play.

Say stuff like he couldn't act his way out of a paper bag. Reminds me of the time I put a paper bag over Freddie's head in the ninth grade. Normally, I'd make fun of his costume.

Freddie played a small park in the play but I'd still be rooting for him. I texted Carly before exiting the building to try something new:

Sam: "Hi Carls!"

Carls: "Hi Sam!"

Carly: "Did you do your homework yet?"

Sam: "Yes!"

Carly: "Me too!"

Carly: "If you and Freddie ever get married you'd be Sam Benson. "

Sam: "Come on I'm only a 11th grader!"

Carly: "Badly bruised."

Sam: "Why?"

Carly: "Joe kicked me where it hurts."

Sam: "Why?"

Carly: "I didn't give him any money."

Sam: "When?"

Carly: "When I was in the bathroom!"

Sam: "You mean he was in the girls bathroom?!"

Carly: "Yes, he's such a creep"

Sam: "That thing has nerve!"

The moment of my confession to Freddie went over in my mind over and over and over again. It was just never ending constantly. He was blushing that day. Could that mean he liked me. He wasn't blushing at Carly after all.

Who knew there'd be a day when Freddie declares he doesn't love Carly. I wondered what people at school would think but who cares. On the way out, I looked over and saw my moms home video collection stacked by my mom's door. She was cleaning up today. It was the home video collection of my father.

She was watching one now.

I could hear my father on the TV saying "I'm the happiest man ever!"

She was obviously watching their wedding video. When I got to Carly's apartment, I noticed that a happy Carly and Freddie were there.

"Hey guys!" Sam said happily.

"Hey!" Freddie and Carly said in unison.

"You want to go to the fair today?" Carly questioned wondering.

"Why not!" Sam exclaimed happily.

The fair was close to our apartments. 3 streets away, just like the park was. It was on the street known as Main Street, otherwise known as Amy Avenue. The candy store was even there. The candy store gave out free samples everyday.

"Good looking costume Freddie." Sam said to Freddie happily on the way to the fair.

"Thanks." Freddie said as if she had said he was good looking.

"You ready to do iCarly today?" Freddie said to Sam neutrally.

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Ok then." Freddie said trying not to look at Sam in nervousness.

"What you said… I liked it" Freddie said nervously.

"About what?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, about not taking back meanness and stuff." Freddie said calmly.

"Oh, thanks." Sam said happily.

I agreed to go to the fair but truth was I didn't like clowns much. I gave in to be with my friends. I hadn't been to a fair since I was 5. Freddie was sure acting different today. Mandy tagged along with us of course.

Usually she'd pissed me off but I was so deep in thought over my feelings of Freddie at times, I didn't even care.

We went to get some cotton candy after riding all the rides but two. Gibby was at the stand selling it.

"Hey guys!" Gibby said happily from behind the cotton candy stand.

"Since when do you work here?" Carly asked curiously.

"I have to work for money to buy stuff." Gibby said happily.

"Ok, then." Carly said happily.

"See ya Gibster!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Bye! Carly exclaimed happily.

"Bye!" Freddie exclaimed happily.

"Love this cotton candy, don't you two?" Sam said while taking bite after bite of her cotton candy.

"Yes!" Carly and Freddie said in unison happily.

Carly was ecstatic. She was the most happiest to be at the fair. She especially loved the colors of the cotton candy. It wasn't like normal cotton candy. The cotton candy was of many colors.

Shannon was over at the love boat ride. She worked there. The chairs were in the shape of swans.

"Hey, Sam & Freddie how about a go on this ride" Shannon said happily.

"I don't think so" Sam said neutrally.

"They'd love to!" Mandy chimed in happily.

"No, we wouldn't" Sam and Freddie said in unison.

Carly tried to keep from giggling. My stick of cotton candy was gone in a matter of seconds. Carly loved the attention we were getting obviously. I kept hoping Freddie would say something.

"Is what Shannon said true?" Gibby said as he came over us.

"What?" Carly asked curiously.

"That Sam and Freddie are dating?" Gibby said curiously.

"No, where did you hear that from? Don't you have to work at the cotton candy stand still?" Sam questioned wondering and shocked.

"From Shannon and my shift is already over!" Gibby said happily.

Every once in awhile, he'd turn to me and start stuttering. I knew that look and I knew that stuttering. It was the same thing I was doing earlier. I went about my day. No need to force him to finish his sentences.

Mandy kept smiling and quacking throughout the day. Then Carly said…

"Can I talk to your Freddie alone?" Carly asked Sam curiously.

"Ok." Sam said wondering what Carly had to say though.

"Don't you like Sam?" Carly said when he got Freddie alone curiously when I was yards away.

Freddie looked panicked.

"Well, she's a great friend and all…" Freddie said nervously.

"Answer the question!" Carly said dead serious.

"I…" Freddie said nervously.

"Aw, your stuttering oh my gosh, you do like Sam don't you?" Carly said while questioning her friend curiously and happily.

"I like that she likes stuff." Freddie said trying to change the subject while wondering which makes Carly laugh.

"Let's go to the Ferris Wheel now!" Carly said while giving up on it.

Then we all got together again, heading to the last ride we'd go on. It was the Ferris Wheel obviously. We were in front of Missy in line.

"Oh, hey guys!" Missy exclaimed happily.

"Hey!" All 3 of us said in unison while hoping she'd say something non seddie this time.

Then Missy started singing:

Sam and Freddie kissing in a tree.

Marriage marriage that's what we'll see.

I like Freddie but I don't love him. Sure, Freddie has talked about Carly being his future wife in the past but I'm only an 11th grader for goodness sakes… Then again…. Suddenly I imagined marrying Fredward.

He'd be so hot in his tuxedo like he was at the dance. Maybe, if it were to happen it wouldn't be so bad. Carly could be the made of honor or the flower girl. Spencer could be the best man. Snap out of it Puckett!!!

Missy then said "I could crash that wedding!" happily with an evil laugh.

"Oh, leave Sam and Freddie alone!" Carly said getting seddied out.

Missy then said "I'm just saying, if you two went out." with an evil laugh again.

"No, Missy you were just talking about marriage for goodness sakes!" Sam said while aggravated.

In line Carly started singing a song called Leave It All To Me. She sang good. I couldn't wait to get on the Ferris wheel.

"I shouldn't of ever been jealous! You two are perfect together! I mean it! I mean… if you two decide to ever date, you know." Carly said happily.

"Ok." Freddie said whispering nervously.

When it was our turn to ride the Ferris Wheel the man who manned the ride said "Ok, only room for two people in a cart!"

"How about you and Freddie go together?" said Carly happily making Sam unsurprised.

"Ok." said Sam and Freddie nonchalantly.

The Ferris wheel stopped at the top on purpose. We had such a beautiful view of Ridgeway, Seattle. Seattle is such an awesome place to live! I could see practically the whole town.

"So many sky scrapers!" Sam said ecstatic looking at the grand view.

"Such a beautiful sight to behold!" Freddie chimed in ecstatic.

"You got that right Fredward." Sam agreed happily.

If someone would of said that I liked Freddie years ago I would of laughed in there faces but not now. The wind was blowing my hair. The weather was perfect. Soon enough the ride was over and we headed back to Carly's apartment.

"It's almost 4 now, so let's get ready for the show." Carly said happily.

"Almost 4 already?!" Sam said surprised by how fast time went by.

"Yes, indeed." Carly said while looking at her watch again that Spencer gave her for Christmas.

Melanie then came in.

Seconds later… :

"See Sam wasn't lying about having a twin!" Carly said happily.

"Yes, I see that now!" Freddie said half surprised and half unsurprised.

"Melanie you want to be on the show?" Carly asked Melanie curiously.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Melanie said happily and curiously.

"First, stand over there in the seat of sitting till we call your name and you can participate in our new game!" Carly said happily while showing her where the seat of sitting was.

"Cool, ok" Melanie said while going over and taking her seat.

Freddie then pointed his camera to Carly & I.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2" Freddie said neutrally while still aiming his camera at us.


	9. Chapter 9

iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn, etc in this story.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Chapter 9: iSaturday Web Show

"Da da la la da!" Carly announced loudly and happily.

"We like to party!" Carly and Sam say in unison.

"And have fun!" Sam says happily.

"We have so much fun doing our web show!" Sam says happily.

"Totally" Carly says happily.

"I'm Carly" Carly says happily pointing to herself.

"I'm Sam" Sam says happily pointing to herself.

"And this is iCarly" Carly says happily.

"We will now pretend to be two valley girl 90s teenagers in college" Carly said happily.

"Like I like foreignnese!" Carly says happily.

"Like tacos are like better!" Sam says happily.

"Like I like April Fools Day!" Carly says happily.

"Like I like boys better!" Sam says happily.

"Like I like romance!" Carly says happily.

"Like I hate college!" Sam says happily.

"Like I love parties!" Carly says happily.

"Like I love to drive my car!" Sam says happily.

"Like I love my books, it's like T.V. in your like head" Carly says happily.

"I hate homework!" Carly says happily.

"Like I like staying up late" Sam says happily.

"Scene!" Carly says happily.

"Now watch as we pretend to be two fighting friends" Carly says happily.

"I hate you!" Carly says angry.

"I hate you more!" Sam says angry.

"You stole my carrots!" Carly says angry.

"No, I didn't" Sam says angry.

"Yes, you did" Carly says angry.

"No, I didn't" Sam says angry.

"Yes, you did" Carly says angry.

"You make me want to puke" Sam says angry.

"You stole my man" Carly says angry.

"Scene!" Carly says happily.

"And now Spaghetti Showers!" Sam says happily while pushing the applause on her remote.

"Oh yeah, baby! Spaghetti Showers!" Carly says happily.

"Good thing we have umbrellas!" Sam has as she gets to umbrellas.

"Whoosh!" Carly says as the spaghetti comes falling down due to awesome effects by Spencer.

"Interesting facts about icarly are…" Carly says happily.

"The web show has no calories!" Sam says happily.

"No fat content" Carly says happily.

"And it's cholesterol free!" Sam says happily.

"Were not a pet show nor a dog show!" Carly says happily

"If you were looking for that, well, you're not going to find any of that here!" Sam says happily.

"Today we're having my sister Melanie doing a dare that you iCarly fans have sent in to us." Carly says happily.

"The dare is to take a bath in flavorful punch." Sam says as she reads the pink card with the dare written on it neutrally.

"Yeah baby!" Carly says happily.

"Come out here Melanie!" Sam says happily while pushing the applause button on her remote with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Melanie, Sam's sister." Melanie says while psyched to be on the show.

"Sam loves fried chicken and she loves seeing a good dare get done" Carly says happily.

"I do!" Sam says happily.

"Yes, it's true, anyways, we're twins!" Sam says happily.

"If you can't tell we're twins get to an eye doctor and check your eyes!" Carly says happily.

"And A.S.A.P." Sam says happily.

"Today we're also doing another segment of…" Carly says happily.

"Wake Up Spencer!" Sam says happily.

"Queuing the cam!" Freddie says from behind the camera.

Spencer wakes up and falls on the floor when they (Freddie & I) are chopping lettuce really loud.

"What happened?!" Spencer screams in horror.

"And now time for tech time with our technical producer." Sam says happily while pushing the applause button on her remote.

"This is tech time with Freddie Benson!" Freddie exclaims happily.

*talks about technical stuff I don't understand but loved anyways*

"And that's our awesome tech producer!" Sam says happily pushing the applause.

"And we're clear! Awesome yet again." Freddie says from behind the camera again happily.

"The tech time is actually an awesome thing!" Sam says happily.

"It is fun to learn of new technical stuff" Freddie says happily.

"Yeah, totally" Sam says happily.

"Yeah, I guess" Carly says happily.

"There's something I need to tell you" Freddie says nervously.

"I found my old pogo stick!" Spencer comes in the door showing his pogo stick.

"Go on Freddie!" Sam says happily.

"It's about you, Sam" Freddie says nervously.

"What about Sam?" Spencer says curiously.

"Sam, how can you like me?" Freddie says unsure of himself.

"Whoa, when did Sam say that?" Spencer said shocked and curiously.

"At the dance and I do like you!" Sam says happily.

"I think, I'll just go back to work now." Spencer said rushing out of the door.

"When you say you like me, you obviously talking in a romantic way…" Freddie says nervously while trying not to stumble over his words.

"Of course" Sam says happily.

"I can't believe it." Freddie says shocked.

"Believe it." Sam says seriously and happily.

"How can you say that without vomiting?" Freddie says shocked.

"Truth is you never made me want to vomit." Sam says happily.

"I can't even believe you let me do the tech time segment." Freddie says trying to figure out what to say next.

"You are our lovable tech time producer." Sam says happily.

"Look, Sam, I've thought long and hard about what you said at the dance and it's just so unexpected" Freddie said nervously.

"About?" Sam said curiously.

"About you saying that you like me." Freddie said nervously.

"Oh, I see" Sam said happily.

"Go on" Sam said curiously.

"I never thought I'd say this but boy, how can I say this?" Freddie said while looking down at his shoes nervously.

"Man, I think I'm going to faint!" Freddie said while looking dizzy.

"So as I was saying…" Freddie said nervously but no longer looking dizzy.

"So this means you're not going to mess with me anymore… at all?" Freddie said with a smile.

"Of course, Freddie" Sam says happily.

"I guess, then how can I lose then in this situation?" Freddie says smiling.

"Aw, I think I know where this is going." Carly says happily.

"You know, your not a demon, I'm sorry and I bet you wouldn't throw up because you've been so nice to me." Freddie said happily but not looking at either Carly nor Sam in the eye.

"Thanks" Sam said happily.

"I guess, it wouldn't be so bad if we were too… I mean… what I'm trying to…. Wouldn't it be…" Freddie said nervously.

"Ah, man, it's just so great!" Freddie said smiling.

Meanwhile:

Spencer was working on a sculpture and singing the song "In A Tree" by Cuddlefish.

It's just so great!

That you and I got together.

Never never did I imagine in the past.

Now here we are, we're going to make it last.

Kissing kissing in a tree!

Marriage marriage is what we'll see

Freddie then took a deep breath.


	10. Chapter 10

-1 iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn, etc in this story.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Chapter 10: iDouble Date

"I like you too Sam." Freddie said finally with a smile.

"Aw, I knew it!" Carly said happily.

There he was. So many things went flying in my mind. I was so happy. I pinched myself to see if it was a dream. Then I explained why I pinched myself.

"So you want to go out sometime?" Freddie said happily.

"Sure!" Sam said happily.

"… That would be cool." Sam said happily.

"How about this Friday?" Freddie said happily.

"Let's do it tonight!" Carly said happily.

"Huh?" Freddie said raising an eyebrow as well as Sam.

"Sure, I got a date with Griffin again, we patched things up and we could double date!" Carly said happily.

"Finally you two are going out." Carly said happily.

Alright, I had a date with Freddie. Who knew this day would come? I wanted to look nice for the date so I picked out some pretty clothing for tonight when I went home before the date.

"I don't know…" Sam said nervously.

"Sounds good to me." Freddie said happily.

"Ok, then." Sam said happily.

"Sure, how about 7:00pm?" Freddie asked happily.

"Make it 4:00, I hate waiting around for dinner." Sam said happily.

It was true. I hated waiting around for dinner.

"Sure." Freddie said happily.

I soon find myself walking hand in hand with Freddie downstairs.

Downstairs awhile later:

"Why are you so happy today?" Spencer asked curiously.

'Sam and Freddie are dating!" Carly said happily.

"What did you say?" Spencer said happily.

"Yup, Sam and Freddie are dating." Carly said happily.

"No way! Give me the deets!" Spencer said happily.

"It all started…" Carly said explaining to Spencer what all happened.

"It's all true." Freddie said happily.

"Yup, I can second that." Sam said happily.

*about a minute or so later*

"Well, that's great!" Spencer said happily.

"I didn't see it coming." Spencer continued happily.

"Well, I have… for awhile at least." Carly said happily.

"There so happy together." Carly said happily.

"We haven't been together for long." Freddie said nonchalantly.

"No, but I can see how happy you two are." Carly said happily.

"I am happy." Freddie and Sam said in unison.

"It's hard to get over how cute you two are." Carly said with a smile.

"Things are so peaceful when Freddie and Sam aren't always at each other's throat." Carly said happily.

"Can't believe Freddie and you are boyfriend and girlfriend." Spencer said shocked and amazed.

"Hey Carly, Sam & Freddie!" Spencer said happily while putting the finishing touches on his sculpture.

"Hey!" All 3 said in unison.

"Hey, look the sculpture projects for iCarly is done now!" said Spencer happily pointing to them.

"That's great!" Carly said happily.

"That's awesome!" Freddie said happily.

"I agree!" Sam said happily.

Then the sculpture caught in flames again.

"Oh no!" Spencer said rushing to get the fire extinguisher again.

Then Freddie and Spencer helped put out the fire. Freddie had also rushed to get a fire extinguisher.

"How about we do Freddie's arts and crafts idea for the show." Sam said happily.

"Ok!" Carly & Freddie said in unison.

"Don't know what that is but it sounds good." Spencer said happily while going to get a peppy cola.

I wondered what the future would hold.

At the date:

Things were awkward especially when Griffin and Carly started kissing. I looked over at Freddie. I wanted to kiss him but I felt it was too soon. Instead I didn't to just talk with him while this awkward moment continued on. Carly has to come for air sometime, right?

"So…umm… it sure is dark outside." Sam said while trying to think of something clever.

It was dark outside. That's the first thing that came to my mind to talk to him about. It wasn't really original but it was hard enough already watching Carly & Griffin doing their make out session.

"Yes, it sure is." Freddie agreed wholeheartedly.

I looked around and wondered how much longer it would take. We were at the groovy smoothie. I ordered a smoothie and a cheeseburger. Freddie got the same thing. Carly and Griffin each got a smoothie and fish sticks. Wow, each couple got the same thing…

It felt kind of weird to be out on a date with Fredward. I remembered one time that we were out alone. It was when I wanted him to make him a website. I wasn't all that nice to Freddie then. It was way back in ninth grade.

"There's a movie today out called Saucers." Sam said happily.

Saucers sounded interesting. The summary of the movie that is that I had read in the paper but the name sounded boring.

"Sam, that movie sucks!" Freddie said with his honest opinion.

"How do you know?" Sam said curious.

"I was dragged to that movie… with my mother." Freddie said not wanting to remember the moment.

"Oh." Sam said ending her curiosity.

"There's nothing good playing at the movies." Freddie said nonchalantly.

Everything else seemed suckish. So many movies and nothing good. I gave up on the idea.

Some minutes later:

"Here are you smoothies, want to buy some fig neuter donut?" the server said holding a stick of fig neuter donuts.

This guy was always trying to sell us something.

"No thank you." Sam and Freddie said in unison looking at the big stick of donuts.

"Would you like to try some?" the server asked Carly and Griffin who were still kissing.

"Oh, that's ok." Carly said noticing and pulling away from Griffin finally.

"Are you sure cause these fig neuter donuts are only a limited time offer thing." the server said wondering.

"No, thanks." all 4 said in unison.

"I'm having so much trouble in math." Sam said disappointed.

"I could tutor you." Freddie said happily.

"You'd do that?" Sam said curious and happily.

"Sure." Freddie said happily.

"Man, I got me one sexy tutor." Sam said happily.

Freddie laughed.

"Oh Sam, you're beautiful." Freddie said happily.

"You're so sweet." Sam said happily.

The time had changed and it was already getting dark at such an early hour. I had wondered why the time changes in the first place. Time rolled by and we left the groovy smoothie. Soon enough, I found myself in the hall alone with Freddie. This was it, time for the goodnight kiss was drawing near.

"That was a great time we had." Freddie said happily.

"Yeah, it sure was" Sam said happily.

So I was looking at his usual Freddie face and the hall was mostly silent. I could hear the sounds of the snack machines though buzzing away like it was a cooler. They were new and they were nosier then the old ones. Talk about a lot nosier. As I moved closer her to him I was more at ease.

Then I kissed him on the lips. I had my eyes closed this time the whole time. I could honestly feel the sparks.

"Good night Fredward." Sam said happily.

"Good night Sam." Freddie said happily.

Then Freddie went back into his apartment.

"Wasn't that a great date you two had." Carly said happily opening the door scaring the shit out of Sam.

"Yes." Sam said smiling.

"I'm happy for you." Carly said happily.

"Carly?" Sam said nonchalantly.

"What?" Carly said curious.

"Me & Freddie kissed… again." Sam said again almost like she had said the first time but without all acting loopy.

"Whoa." Carly said shocked.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Carly said curious.

"Yes, of course I did." Sam said curious.

"I knew it." Carly said happily.

I then walked down the hall and to the elevator. As I was in the elevator I thought back to our date. It was such a perfect night. I couldn't believe it. Freddie & I were finally together.


	11. Chapter 11

iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn, etc in this story.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Authors Note:

It's been such a long time since I've wrote. I had school work and I wasn't really in the mood to write any more but I'm back.

Chapter 11: iMystery

At School:

"OMG, Sam & Freddie are going out???" Gibby said shocked.

"Yes, yes they are" Carly replied happily while putting her books in her locker.

Gibby had seen us and just stood there with his jaw dropped.

"Holy holy" Gibby said unable to get any other words out

"Oh hey, Gibby" Sam and Freddie said happily in unison.

"You two… I saw… OMG!" Gibby said with a confused corny smile.

"You saw us kissing? Sam asked him curiously.

"Yes, OMG!" Gibby said esastic and confused.

Later on that day:

"Ok, you have to divide the interger"

I was trying to listen to what he was saying but boy, was I bored.

60 minutes later:

"Let's take a break" Sam said putting down her book on the table.

"What do you want to do know?" Freddie said curiously.

"I can think of something" Sam said with a smile.

I leaned closer to him. Carly had gone to the bathroom and we were left alone. Then our first makeout session happened. Carly came out of the bathroom and saw but didn't say anything, she just continued on watching commercials on the tv. Then we had to go back to the books.

2 years later:

It was a cool brisk Sunday evening. Freddie and I were still dating. Everything was quiet well with our relationship. In fact, dating Freddie was a dream come true. We were so happy together.

I went back and forth calling him Freddie and Fredward. He didn't seem to mind either one. Honestly, though I hoped no one would call me Samantha again. He was so loving.

He really was one sweet boyfriend. I was in college now and it was going great. My mom was singing some song I've never heard of. She normally wasn't into new music. She was instead very much into old music.

I grabbed my pearpod and shoved it in my backpack. The blue cotton candy pear pod was awesome. I had most of my classes with Freddie. I also met lots of new people.

My feelings grew more and more intense over time.

There was no doubt in my mind that I, Sam Puckett loved Freddie Benson and I do mean LOVE. I was in a restruant sitting down with Freddie. The restraunt had been opened for the past year. It was a very clean restraunt. Even the bathrooms were clean.

It was something French which I couldn't pronounce but Freddie could and it was so romantic watching him speak French or even Spanish. I don't know why, perhaps, that's why they call them romance languages. I sat there in the restaurant wearing a flowery skirt, Mary Janes and a matching headband. Freddie had a tux on.

"This is a nice place to eat!" Sam said happily.

"Yeah, it sure is." Freddie said happily.

"You look lovely as always." Freddie said happily.

"You look great too." Sam said happily.

"Sam, I love you." Freddie said happily.

"I love food." Sam said while being taken aback by his comment.

Freddie laughed and was unsurprised by her comment.

"Let's play a game." Sam said happily.

"What kind of game?" Freddie said curiously and happily.

"Remember the time." Sam said happily.

"Ok." Freddie said happily.

"Remember that day of the play?" Sam said happily.

"How can I forget?" Freddie said happily.

2 years ago:

"Alright, everybody take your seats for the wonderful play of The Magic Tree." Mrs. Briggs said while wanting to be someone else.

"The magic tree is magic." Sam whispered into Freddie's ear happily.

"Of course it is." Freddie whispered back happily.

Back to our date:

Freddie played the role of the magic tree. Saying he was good looking in his tree costume struck me then as weird but hey, he looks good in anything. Then it got me to thinking of the time we made him wear a flashlight costume. It was such a silly costume but he did look good in it.

"Remember the time when we kissed for the first time in front of Carly?" Freddie said smoothly.

"Yeah" Sam said happily.

Then:

Freddie had just walked out of his apartment as I came down the hall towards the Shay apartment. Only few people knew of our relationship then. As soon as I got in the door, I kissed Freddie to ease the tension. Carly was shocked but once again spoke of what a cute couple we were.

Back to our date:

"Remember the time when you're mother found out about us?" Sam said happily.

"Sure do!" Freddie said happily.

"Things weren't so great then"

"But who cares? Things are great now, right?" Freddie said happily.

"Yes." Sam said happily.

"And I agree." Freddie said while looking deep into Sam's eyes as Sam did the same.

Thoughts of what happened before the date went into my mind again. Some things never did change.

Before the date:

We had walked downstairs to the lobby for the elevator was broken.

"Hey!" Lewbert said while being angry.

"What!" Sam said curiously trying to stay calm.

"Hurry up and get out of my lobby!" Lewbert said while being angry.

"Why?" Sam & Freddie said in unison with curiosity.

"Because you make me sick." Lewbert said while attempting to throw a muffin at the ever happy copule.

"How come?" Freddie said wanting to get an answer.

"Just get out of my lobby!" Lewbert said while attempting to throw another muffin at the ever happy copule.

Lewbert was as crazy as ever then. Now though he never gave much of any reasons for getting out of his lobby. I remember when Socko had filled in for him. He was so happy to get away from Marta.

Back to our date:

"Remember when we first met Carly" said Sam happily.

"Yes but we both met her at different times" said Freddie raising an eyebrow not knowing exactly what Sam meant.

Many many years ago:

"Hey Carly!" Freddie said happily.

"Hey!" Carly said happily.

"So I see we're living across from each other." Carly said happily.

"Yeah and your in my class too!" Freddie said happily.

"Yes, I do see that" Carly said happily.

"So you wanna go out sometime?" Freddie said curiously.

"Sorry, Freddie I don't like you in that way but we can be friends" Carly said while being gentle.

Since we all knew of the tuna incident I'll jump to another incident that happened that day:

"Hey Sam." Carly said happily.

"Hey Carly." Sam said happily.

"I love how you decorated your name tag." Sam said happily.

"Yeah, really? I love your name tag better." Carly said happily.

"How about we trade and confuse people." Sam said with a sneaky expression.

"I don't really want to." Carly said nervously.

"It'll be fun." Sam said while trying to be convincing.

We ended up trading name tags and Carly was called Sam by people and Sam was called Carly by people. Some people just giggled at our traded name tags. This year being our 2 year anniversary Freddie had something special planned for us. It ended up being a romantic boat ride. We were served the best cheses of the world and many other foods.

That boy sure had a way with romance!

"I'm hungry but it's okay." Sam said happily.

"Wonder when our food will come." Freddie said curiously.

Just this morning:

"Did you guys want anything from the kitchen" Carly asked curiously and happily.

"No, I'm good" Freddie said happily.

"I want fruit salad" Sam said happily.

"Fruit salad?" Carly asked confused.

"What? A girl can't have fruit salad" Sam said in defense with a raised eye brow.

"No, of course she can have fruit salad" Carly said happily while handing the pre-pared wrapped bowl of fruit salad to Sam.

"Mama likes fruit salad" Sam said happily.

I then pulled him into an embrace and we kissed. Things got kind of weird as he began to French kiss me. I never really understood the hype about French kissing. Each kiss seemed to be better and better.

Back at the date:

Then our food came and we ate in silence so we didn't talk with our mouths open. Then suddenly out of nowhere a guy came up to me that looked like a body guard for a famous person and came up to me.

"Agent Milford here." the Agent said mysteriously enough.

"Who are you?" Sam asked confused.

"Agent Milford, didn't you just hear me saying that?" the Agent said frustrated.

"Yes but I mean what are you doing in my house?" Sam asked curiously.

"I've come for Sam Puckett." the Agent said with confidence.

"What?! I didn't do anything." Sam said in defense.

"Never said you did anything." the Agent said calmly.

"Sir, what are you doing here, may I ask?" Freddie said trying to stay calm.

"Sam's dad needs her help." the Agent said with confidence.


	12. Chapter 12

**iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)**

**By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)**

**iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn, etc in this story.**

**Synopsis:**

**Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.**

**Maybe you thought I wasn't updating anymore… I used the just almost 2 month gap to my advantage. **

**Chapter 12: **

**iHe's Alive **

**References to iWas a Pageant Girl are made. I'm not sure if she actually wins. **

**2 months later:**

**The streets are crowded and I walk through the store. **

"**Hello mam." a guy in a bear says from over the counter in a neutral tone. **

"**Hello sir, I'll take this." the women says with a hood covering her eyes in a shy but serious tone while putting a bottle on the counter. **

"**Do I know you from somewhere?" the man said while looking to see what the bottle was. **

"**Maybe you do and maybe you don't." she said. **

"**Miss, can I see some ID." the man says. **

"**You flatter me." the women says smiling. **

"**We need to ID everybody now for everything even if it's just peppy cola like you have here." the man said patiently. **

"**Yeesh, it gets annoying!" the women said thinking maybe that it wasn't much a compliment after all. **

"**Don't I know it!" the man said after looking at her ID then smiling. **

"**Hello Mrs. Benson." the man said. **

"**Hello." she said. **

"**How is Freddie doing?" the man asked kindly. **

"**Well, he's already thinking about moving out and the sadness is overwhelming to me, I'll miss my little Freddie if he goes." Mrs. Benson said sadly. **

"**I see how it must be quiet rough for you." the man said. **

"**Well, my son is dating too…" Mrs. Benson said with a sort of rage in her voice.**

"**Oh, I see." the man said curiously. **

"**Yeah, it's this girl who goes by the name of Sam Puckett." she said with rage still in her voice. **

"**Sam Puckett, the name sounds familiar." the man said while wondering why it sounded so familiar to him. **

"**I bet it does." she said while recalling that the women's "record" wasn't always so clear.**

**Back at the park: **

"**I wish I could see my father again." Sam said with a look of weirdness in her eyes. **

"**I thought you would of met with him like 2 months ago already, that agent guy really had me convinced." Freddie said sadly. **

"**Well, some people are just full of stuffing." Sam said wondering why she ever got her hopes up. **

"**Don't I know it." Freddie said. **

**Music from over by the fare outside studio was playing. People were dancing. Me and Freddie just strolled the pathway though.**

"**What ever happened to your father may I ask?" Freddie said curiously while wondering if maybe he should of just ignored the subject. **

"**Oh, it's quiet tragic." Sam said while hoping she wouldn't cry. **

"**Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Freddie said. **

**A radio nearby was playing the song: **

**You don't have to worry**

**It'll be okay**

**We'll find a way **

**It'll be someday **

**And everything is not gone**

"**You participating in anymore pageants." Freddie said curiously. **

"**Hmm, maybe." Sam said while sieing. **

**Things were silent for awhile then out of nowhere Kelly Leg came. **

"**Hey, its been awhile!" Kelly said while almost screaming. **

"**I didn't know if I would ever see you again!" Kelly said while almost screaming again. **

"**We just saw you two months ago." Sam said fed up with Kelly's behavior. **

"**Yes, but you were hot just like you were in that beauty contest. I'm glad you won." Kelly said happily. **

"**You thought I was hot?!" Sam said curiously. **

**Suddenly I had thought back to two months ago: **

**I looked around the restaurant watching Milford babble on his phone. He had a really wild tie on. I had to try to prevent myself from starring at it. Freddie's tie was just normal like the day we shot the first iCarly Web Awards. **

"**Mamma very confused." Sam said while looking down at her salad. **

"**Very shocked here." Freddie said while looking down at the spicy croutons in Sam's salad. **

"**Me to, Freddie." Sam said shocked as ever to find out someone had said her father had come but refused to believe it. **

"**Look, let's just try to relax till Milford gets off the phone." Freddie said happily. **

**I felt kind of panicked. I didn't want to hear what I was hearing. Because it seemed to be of no help. I wasn't hearing anything now in fact for I was way too spacey right now. I kept thinking of the day my father had "disappeared". **

**The music wasn't good. A couple good songs played but most of the music was crappy. The music was actually more up Freddie's ally. Bands like My Chemical Flowers and Iron Women were good. There's was songs of those bands that played this night. **

**Suddenly Milford gets off his phone.**

"**Ok now that that's over and done with." Milford said. **

"**I had me some bidness to take care of." Milford said pleasantly. **

"**You know those shoes don't really go with your outfit." Milford said while looking down at Sam's shoes. **

"**So… anyways what do you mean about my father." Sam said while trying to stay calm. **

"**You're father was found." Milford said **

"**Impossible, my father wasn't found anywhere. He's dead." Sam said while taking a bite out of her salad. **

**Just then dramatic heavy rock metal was playing as if the radio knew about Sam's spoken words at that moment. **

"**But Sam, you're father is not dead." Milford said graciously. **

"**Why did you come here? I don't even know you." Sam said while wanting answers. **

"**You're father knew me and he showed me pictures of you." Milford said graciously. **

"**He's living in an apartment on Oak Street in Seattle here." Milford said calmly. **

"**If he was living in Seattle, don't you think he would come and visit me, huh?." Sam said with bitter disappointment upon what she was hearing. **

"**Miss, I'm sorry he hasn't come to visit you, he just feels awkward now." Milford said. **

"**It just can't be true." Sam said while not wanting to hear another word of it. **

**Back to the present: **

"**I am madly in love with you." Kelly said happily. **

"**I'm taken!" Sam said while being disgusted by his words. **

"**Yeah, no duh!" Freddie said with shock and confusion. **

"**I know, I know" Kelly said. **

**2 months ago: **

"**Hey, you guys!" Kelly had said out of nowhere after approaching us at the table. **

"**Yup, it's me alright." Kelly said seconds after we had said nothing to him. **

**You gave me love**

**You took it away**

**Now it's here to stay**

**Forever and a day**

**You gave me love **

"**What are you singing Kelly?" Sam said puzzled. **

**All of a sudden 5 people approached us. A chick and 4 dudes. All had smiles on there faces. I wondered what now.**

"**Umm… hi?" Sam said confused. **

"**Hi." They all said in unison. **

**Then they started singing happy birthday while looking straight at me and smiling.**

"**Umm… it's not my birthday." Sam said bewildered. **

**Before I would of kept my mouth shut so I could get free cake. Shortly after hearing me saying my previous statement, they heaved the cake off the table and walked away. **

**Then came on the intercom "If it's your birthday, come up here" in a really loud and happy rushed tone. **

**Oh oh let's drive in your car**

**Can get right to dessert now**

**I never get tired of hearing you say these crazy things **

**I had heard Mandy singing a song that didn't rhyme. **

**Come on down**

**Don't fall asleep in the potato salad**

**Don't sniff the fruit salad**

**Don't sniff the fruit salad**

**Don't sniff the fruit salad**

**Back to the present: **

"**You know something" Sam said happily. **

"**What?" Freddie said curiously. **

"**Maybe I'll find my father." Sam said with hope in her voice but unsure as to why. **

"**You're father is missing?" Kelly said while being stunned by the conversation. **

**Suddenly Milford came up. I wondered what now. He had lied about the address, he had to of. We went there and did extensive research and there was no guy by the name of Puckett there. **

"**I'm sorry to inform you miss but you're father has changed his name and fled the country once again" Milford said sadly. **


	13. Chapter 13

-1

**iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)**

**By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)**

**iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn, etc in this story.**

**Synopsis:**

**Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.**

Chapter 13: iBefore

It was a warm Friday about a week later. There she was. Mrs. Benson heard over the intercom that the plane from Wakefield was arriving in 15 minutes. She also heard that boarding for off to Los Angeles started now.

She was so exited to see Lewbert. She took a liking to him again. He had made up for quiet enough in her mind. What she didn't know was that Lewbert had an evil plan up his sleeve. She had baked him cookies.

She was carrying those cookies. She hoped she wouldn't run into Robert, the guy who worked at a store she knew. The very same guy she had talked to a week ago.

"Hey Mrs. Benson." Robert said happily.

"Oh hey, it's you." Mrs. Benson said disappointed.

"Miss me?" Robert said kindly.

"Like butter on toast?" Mrs. Benson said while trying to think of something clever.

"Man, it's been awhile." Robert said excitedly.

"Why, yes, it has been." Mrs. Benson said sarcastically and while rolling her eyes.

She looked around for slot 9 where a man was supposedly coming out of. Lewbert had just come back from his trip he won. Freddie was back in college. Mrs. Benson had the day off. She was bored.

"Does this place have maps?" Robert continued to ask curiously.

"For what? Like places you're going to?" Mrs. Benson asked curiously.

"Yes." the man said happily that she got the point.

"No, they don't, surprisingly." Mrs. Benson said fake happily.

"What a shame!" Robert exclaimed wholeheartedly.

"How about a coupon for a free coffee?" Robert said as he got it out of his pocket.

"No, thanks, I don't take offers from the likes of you." said Mrs. Benson angrily.

"Why not?" Robert asked.

"Frankly, you annoy and sicken me!" Mrs. Benson said loud enough while making her point clear.

"Ah, I've always been one to know you." Robert said smiling.

Meanwhile, I, Sam Puckett had quiet the recollection of what I used to do at airports. The teacher lectured on. I looked over at Freddie who was sitting a couple seats away from me. Just this morning, I had heard from Milford that the plane my dad was on still 1,000 miles away from Seattle.

When the plane from Chicago had landed, Mrs. Benson looked around frantically for Lewbert. Things grew complicated for her as she couldn't find Lewbert anywhere. Things also were not quiet right with Carly Shay back at Wakefield University. Sure, they had partied a lot with her friends but she also missed Sam and Freddie.

I was growing quiet angry. There were never any calls from Dad and no real evidence was present that I was ever going to see my father again. I wondered what Carly was doing now. She had no idea about my hearing about my father. Meanwhile back at Carly's dorm room, came a knock on the door.

Her and her 5 new friends had just stopped playing a game of truth or dare, which she wasn't quiet liking. She got up to answer it.

"Package for Shay comma Carly." the package man neutrally.

"I'm Shay comma Carly." Carly said happily.

"Sign here." the package man said neutrally.

"Ok." Carly said happily.

"Have a nice day." the package man said neutrally.

"You two." Carly said happily.

"Who is it from?" one of Carly's roommates named Molly asked.

"I have no idea." Carly said not knowing but she sure was happy she got it.

"OMG, well, open it already!" all her roommates said in unison.

From your secret admirer read the card in her gift. It was a gift basket filled with all kinds of goodies.

Sam didn't have much of a college schedule. She only went to college two days a week. Then there was another knock at the dorm room. Carly opened it and realized exactly who it was. It was Griffin!

"Hey, Griffin." Carly said happily.

"Hey." Griffin said happily.

When school was over, Freddie & I went to the groovy smoothie. Our new friend Gloria came with us. Every day Carly sang and so did all of the icarly trio. We all had pleasant voices. Sometimes we all sang over the phone.

Things were going well with Spencer. He had just finished yet another sculpture and owned a museum as well as 10 different theme parks. He was rolling in the doe again. Business was doing well in Seattle so he stayed put where he was. Spencer had a new girlfriend named Jill.

At the park, Freddie decided to try his hand at football again with a bunch of sweaty guys who challenged us. Carly last sang leave it all to me.

Leave it all to me  
(Leave it all to me)  
So make it right and see it through  
(You gotta) know you won't be free until you

"I should dance around to a rap song", Kelly said out of the blue while dancing around.

This time Kelly was with his girlfriend. Even though he had a girlfriend he whistles at me whenever she's not around, it gets annoying.

"I can blow anybody away with my dance moves. Yeah, Yeah, I dance rapidly and graciousness.", Kelly said happily while still dancing around and not without an ich of breath.

"My interests are women, playing violin hero, dancing, video games…", Kelly said happily.

"That's nice Kelly." Sam said only pretending to sound interested.

"That's my friend Peter. He's…" Kelly said sharply.

"Available." Peter said happily.

The high school kid was very much like Kelly. They were best friends.

He whistled at me and annoyed me too. He didn't have a girlfriend though. Not that I knew of anyways.

I tried to just be calm. Freddie & I were planning to go to the movies today. We're seeing that new movie. Today's the first day it's out. It'll be a long line which is why we're leaving for the movies in exactly 45 minutes. Kelly often bored me in high school.

Now, he was just annoying. Kelly had awesome dancing skills though. Kelly in appearance dressed very simple and skater boyish. He was a mere inch taller then me. Peter was four inches shorter then me.

"I'm the coolest!", Kelly declared.

"I'm the greatest!", Peter declared.

Freddie was the tallest of the 4 of us. Kelly was in 12th grade. Peter was only a freshman. They sneaked off to junior assembly at least once. A lot of people may of assumed they were both at least 3 years older then they were. I didn't see how though.

They both had a lot of pimples. Back, at the airport, Ms. Benson looked at the airport map panel things or whatever there called. The intercom announced that Chicago was arriving in 15 minutes. The high school kids weren't wimps. That's for sure.

We dashed off to the groovy smoothie. We both really felt that day the colness of our smoothies. They would the coldest out of every time we've had smoothies at the groovy smoothies. That day T-Bo tried to sell people tacos on a stick. Kelly also had a catchphrase"

"I have the beat in my feet", Kelly declared happily.

He seemed excited at the notion of the possibility that Sam would enter a beauty pageant again. Now that we were in college, we hadn't seen Carly much. No, I wasn't mad at her. She was just off at Wakefield. I sure missed her.

Wakefield University was huge. Our web show was on hiatus for awhile. We learned that day of what Kelly's middle name actually was. Later on Kelly gained a partner and a girlfriend somehow. We also learned of what his mother looked like when she came around to embarrass him.

Today was February 1. These days the airplanes were known to have spicy salty peanuts and also regular peanuts. My father was somewhere on a plane supposedly, I guess. The day my father left, I remember like it was yesterday. It was 14 years ago exactly from today.

He had his wallet and a cell phone and a suitcase full of several belongings. I had no idea where he was going at first. I certainly didn't know when he would come back. I thought he would come back though. Days grew on and then years. In the process, hope was lost.

February 1, 1998. How could I ever forget that day. It scared me how well I could recall that day. Dad used to bring me salty peanuts back from business trips. They always gave him extra peanuts.

Mother always told me after every time he left that he would come back but sadly she was wrong when he left me for the last time. It was so tragic. I cried for days or maybe was even months. It was a long healing process. Over time, I got used to just having a mother.

Things really were an eye opener for me when mother began dating again. Soon enough it was at least 10 boyfriends in 10 years. I knew how to cart wheels since as far as I could remember. I tried to get my mind off all my remembering. My father was a very mysterious man.

At age 15 he lied about his age and worked for a huge corporation. His boss assumed he was 21 at least. He often got into all kinds of shenanigans when he was younger. I didn't know about this for a long time though. Where was he know, I wondered.

I hoped he was still alive. What would mom think though? What would her current boyfriend think?


	14. Chapter 14

iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Seddie overload! 7 new chapters today!

Chapter 14: iReturn

The next day seemed normal at first. I was tending to my mom's new love, her garden. I helped plant seeds and water plants.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie." My mother said.

"Thanks mom." I replied happily.

"Thank you so much for helping me." My mother said.

"I know I'm not so reliable." My mother said.

"Doesn't matter, the flowers are so pretty." I said happily.

"I'm glad you think so." My mother said.

A couple minutes later:

"Hello Sam." Freddie said happily.

"Hello Freddie." Sam said happily as I came into my house.

"Carly called." Freddie said.

"She called me too." Sam said.

"She told me she was coming back, did she tell you that too?" Freddie asked.

"She told me that too." Sam said.

"When did she call you?" Freddie asked curiously.

"At work." Sam said.

"She called me when I was at my new job too." Freddie said.

"We should have a surprise party." Sam suggested.

"Sure!" I exclaimed happily.

"We can go ahead and swing by Party Time to get decorations." Freddie said happily.

"Good thinking." Sam said happily.

"You are always filled with such great ideas." Sam said happily.

"Well, we have 3 days to prepare for her arrival which is more then enough time." Freddie said.

"It sure is." Sam said in agreement.

"Couldn't of said it better myself." Sam continued happily.

"There is much to be done." Sam said while grabbing a pen to jot down party plans.

The phone rang then the message machine came on:

"Hello, Sam. I know this may come as a shock to you. Hopefully, I got the right number. I called the old phone to see if anybody was still living there and I got directed to this phone number and I know that I may not exactly be on good terms with your mother but Sam, this is your father speaking, George Puckett. I would appreciate it if you answer or call me back at……." George said.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Freddie whispered with curiosity.

"Well, I suppose you're not home. Hope to hear from you." George continued to say.

"I don't know if I should." Sam whispered back.

"Yeah…." Freddie said.

"I'm so scared, I haven't heard of him in 14 years." Sam said while biting her lip.

"I'll help you get through this time." Freddie said with reassurance.

"Thanks…" Sam said with nervousness in her voice.

"What should I do?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just stay calm. Just relax basically. You'll do fine." Freddie said with reassurance.

The next day

There were no calls and I still hadn't called my father back but people kept hinting at it. I probably should of kept my mouth shut. My father was also quiet the poet. I still remember the poem I memorized he had written about me after all these years.

My little girl Samantha

Though I'm often gone

It's never for the wrong reasons

I'll be back soon with a present

Take care, my child

Many people were coming to the party. These included our closet friends. It was going to be spectacular. Gibby was coming for one. Gibby attended a college in Kansas.

We didn't get to see him as much but he sure was still quiet the character. Fleck and Dave were even in town and could come. It was going to be one exciting party.

Sample of Invitation:

To: Gibby Gibson

From: Mr. & Mrs. Benson

You're Invited To Carly's Welcome Home Party

At The Mr. & Mrs. Benson's House

Ridgeway, Seattle

3:30pm

Present not required

2 days later

"Just one more day." Freddie said happily.

"I'm so excited." Sam said happily.

"Right, it's going to be awesome." Freddie said happily.

"I already took care of the guest list." Sam said happily.

"Great." Freddie said happily.

"I even made a good cake after so many crappy attempts." Sam said happily.

"Great." Freddie said happily.

That night I took a look at an old poem that I had gotten from Carly:

I know I'll be gone soon

But it won't be long

We'll always be best friends

Best friends till the end

Don't worry, I'll be back

The next day at 4:15

"Carly is back." Sam said happily whispering.

"Everybody hide." Freddie whispered motioning everybody to hide.

"Surprise!" We all yelled when she came out.

"OMG!" Carly said while being surprised.

"Hey everybody." Carly continued to say happily.

"Hey!" we all said.

Suddenly we heard loud crying from the outside. The crying sounded like it was from Mrs. Benson.

"I'll get it." Freddie said.

"Hey Mom, came here for the party?" Freddie said happily.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time." Mrs. Benson said sadly.

"Ok but why are you crying?" Freddie said concerned.

"My boyfriend is cheating on me." Mrs. Benson declared.

"How do you know this?" Freddie asked curiously.

"I saw him kiss another women." Mrs. Benson said.

So then we all gathered around to hear Mrs. Benson tell us how she found out. It was quiet a long story.

When the story was over:

We all gasped for we knew who it was. Robert, my mother's boyfriend. Holy crap. Mom was acting kind of strange this morning. She was out shopping and saw them lip locked when she was shopping.

It was like that poem I read:

I saw you say it and it was so shocking for it wasn't just anybody

It involved by family

How can this be

Suddenly there was another knock. I could see through the peephole who it was.

"Hello father." I said after I opened it.

Everybody gasped.

"Hello Sam." My father replied with extreme seriousness.


	15. Chapter 15

-1

iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Seddie overload! 7 new chapters today!

Chapter 15: iPoetry

When Freddie & I met it was more of he was a pain the butt at first sight. He was so nice. Niceness really grinded my gears. He was so nice, it sickened me. He drooled so much over Carly, I told him I wasn't going to be there to clean it up for him.

He's been Carly's across the hall neighbor for as long as he has known her. He had tried to persuae her many times. Though Freddie wasn't meant to chase after her forever. This is where I came in. I was so happy at the prospect of marrying Freddie.

Sure, say, it when I was at my rough days and I would of laughed in your face. I would said he was a geek, a goon or something. He so isn't. I thank my lucky stars that I have found a man like him. Before I couldn't even refer to him as a man.

He would say the word "man" and I would instantly start giggling or laughing in his face. The way his mother would embarrass him was crazy. I used to get such a sick thrill of it. Seeing his baby pictures was like getting ice cream with frosting on it. It was just too good to me.

He seemed so weak and helpless then. I hated how vulnerable I was when we had our first kiss but boy did I also like it. That's how my feelings for him used to be alright. I jott down a lot of things in my diary. I talk about stuff that others would find pointless like how cute his eyes are.

I told my father how Freddie & I used to fight. About how we would often fight like there was no tomorrow. Speaking of other people in our life. Nevel hadn't bothered us for years. He was the adult who owned the haberdashery across the street now.

Hello Everybody

It's Nevel

Yes, It's Me

What Do You Want

I Want To Take Over Icarly

You will forever rue this day

Fat chance

get ready to rue

My little Freddie

My little boy

All grown up now somehow

Gonna make it through

I know what he can do

My little Freddie

He's getting married

He'll make a good father

My little Freddie

All grown up somehow

Then there were the poems I wrote about Freddie.

Freddie

He makes me smile

Freddie

Haven't seen him in awhile

Freddie

Lives less then a mile away

Freddie

He's here to stay

Freddie

I hope he'll never leave me

And the poems about our web show.

It's been a long time

It's been since the 8th grade

We have dog food fights and a parade

We've been at this long

All for the right reasons and not the wrong

And the ones about Carly.

Carly, she's my best friend

Carly, she often knows how to mend my troubules

Carly, she's a big part of our webshow

Carly, she and I go to interesting places

Glitter Gloss and Floss City to name a few

And I pretty much wrote poems about other stuff too.

Here's some from the past and present:

I wanted to be more like Carly

I say to Carly, I wanna be more like you

Do the things you do

Act the way you do

Be more soft and weak

I curl my hair in the morning

Waiting for a bus

I hope life doesn't get rough with me today

Or else I'll just wish I could back to bed

And just merely rest my head

My mom is the family member I know best

She likes to rest

She likes to sleep till noon

She'll wanna wack the tv again soon

She has done crazy things like screaming at the cat to get a job

I don't know what's going on

All I know is she's my mom

She doesn't like to clean

She doesn't like to waste time away not doing what she likes

She's my mother

I think of him today but I don't say a thing

Doesn't come up much in conversation

He's been on my mind

Time goes by and I'll never see him again

My father

He's back in my life

My father

I can't believe it

It's hard to believe it but it's true

He's back in my life again

She likes to give Freddie tick baths

Makes sure he signs a contract to insure he doubule pooed

She's really bonkers

Don't tell her I said that

That Marissa Benson

Never call her Marissa except in my journal

She really creeped me out

Don't tell her I said that

That Marissa Benson

She's so nice and sweet

Don't tell her I said that

That Marissa Benson

I thought I'd write a poem about Freddie's father

I don't know nothing of him but I'll say he must have a way

Or at least Freddie does for being smart

I don't know if I'll ever meet him and I'd be lieing to say I always cared

Freddie often annoys me

Oh oh where'd he go

We don't know

Left and went off

Who really knows

He's never talked about

That whatever his name is

It was so great

I used to hate even the mention of it

Now I want more

For I like him so

Oh, it's hard to believe

I'm in love with Freddie Benson

I'd like to think

I'm smart enough

I never show this poetry side of me

I'm tough

I'm strong

I live to do the wrong things

I'm Samantha Puckett

My name is Samantha Puckett

I don't have a bucket right now

I could fill it with paint

I could do so much

I could

A good birthday

Birthday

I want to have a fun time

Have a fun party

Everybody gather round

Going to watch Curly Cow

How did the years go by so fast

How long does mom's shift last

How long

Will I ever pass a test

No way

No how


	16. Chapter 16

-1

iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn, etc in this story.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Seddie overload! 6 new chapters today!

Chapter 16: ilovepoetry

What did you say

How about you go away

Freddork

What a Freddork

Get out of my face

Hooray

I love this part

Everything is like easy as pie

Tye my shoe laces

I'm having a fun time

Nevel

We can't surrender

We won't

Nevel

Crazy boy

I don't

I won't

I can't

I shouldn't

I'm not doing that

What did she say

I would rather go away

It's just like okay one minute

Then the next, I can't stand the sight of her

It's all the same

Lip gloss

Bright colors

I want to go to glitter gloss

It's where it's all at

Oh yeah

It's where it's all at

Glitter Gloss

That's just where it's all at

Second biggest store in Ridgeway, Seattle

Ha ha

Why did you call me here

I didn't even attempt to answer

I don't even want to answer

I wanted to know

I wanted to know the truth

You hid away from it though

This isn't funny

Not in the least bit humorous

I'm still not laughing

Too many problems

It's making me go crazy

Bright stars

Grant me my wish

Please, grant me my wish, the little girls says

Too many dilemmas

I'll say, I'll say

I wish I would of just walked away

I wish I would of just walked away

Mr. Smart Guy

You think you're so smart

Mr. All Knowing Guy

Where do you think you're going

I'm on my own

I'm all alone

Where did Carly even go

We got a web show to do

Who knew it'd be so popular

I'm not wearing the crazy outfit

I'm not doing that crazy sketch

I'm not going to let you tell me what to do

Just like I asked before

Before, I went out the door

What was that for

It was so hard to ignore

Too big to ignore

So I ask what was that for

Sam Puckett

Carly Shay

Freddie Benson

Spencer Shay

Gibby Gibson

Nevel Pepperman

Mandy Valdez

Socko

My Mother

My Father

My Cats

So many people in and out

And then people that stay in my life

It's quiet nice at times

It's quiet nice at times

I go to bed that night

Rest my head

I dread Monday though

Bottle bottle of nail polish

So many colors

Bright & dark

Don't you remember

Those were the days

Everything was okay

I'm painting my nails

See how this will be

It'll be so nice

It'll be so grand

It's almost over

It's almost time

Tell me something, will you

What were you talking about earlier

What were you talking about earlier

I wish I knew

Good night

Good day

I wouldn't want it to be any other way

So it'll be okay

I rest my case

Oh, have a great time

Money

I want it

I got to have it for stuff in love

Oh yes, I do

Oh yes, I do

One more day

Till I finish what I have to do

That's my project

I love to procrastinate

I feel like a princess

As Freddie says, I'm princess Puckett

Good night

Good day

Have such a great time


	17. Chapter 17

-1

iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Seddie overload! 7 new chapters today!

Chapter 17:

IJournal/Diary

A peak t the journals/ diarys of the icarly cast

Sam's Journal Entry:

June 1, 2039

It had been a long evening. It was a great event (the wedding) . Ok, so not everything was perfect. I constantly had to deal with the fact of my father being there. My father was a… wait… what is he? I had totally forgotten to ask him what his occupation even was.

The best part of it is when we both said "I Do". It's one of the best things that could ever happen to me. People are already bugging us about kids though. Sheesh, people. I wish we would of gotten married sooner though. Why did it take Freddie so long to propose?

Sam's Journal Entry:

June 2, 2009

Where did the remote go, I'm asking myself. I really need to get off my lazy butt and find it. I wish my cat would get off me. He's cute but he has such long fingernails. Sparky is such a sweet cat when he's not scratching people.

I'm never getting married. I'm not marrying anbdy I know or anybody I'll ever know. Like I said, I'm NEVER getting married. It's the kiss of death. Still, wouldn't mind getting a kiss from someone……

Carly's Journal Entry:

May 1, 2039

My friends Sam and Freddie actually got married. Who would of thought? I mean I've seen it coming but back then, like I said, there was no way I could foretell it. Way back when we were just 3 kids doing a webshow now 2 of us are married. Man, how time flies by.

Carly's Journal Entry

May 4, 2006

I'm really bored. Freddie is always greeting me. It's been this way for a long time. Can't he see that I'll never like him. He's such a sweet boy though.

I dropped my keys again. I lost my keys again. I have no idea where Sam is. I have no idea why my mother hasn't called me in months. I've never even met my brother's friend Socko.

Spencer's Journal Entry:

May 29, 2039

This is actually the frist time I've written in my whole life. Life is pretty fun. I get to do all these wacky projects and stuff. I'm in my 30's but I feel like a teenager now. I hear that writing a diary can really help you get your feelings out. I wonder how well it will for me.

I wish I could be a even better artist though. It seems I'll never be as good as certain others. I still have an idol. I bet you know who that is. Well, I gotta go and call Dad.

Spencer's Journal Entry:

June 4, 2039

Only a month till 4th of July. It's one of the greatest holidays ever. Socko is so great. He's given me another pair of great socks. Though, come to think of it, his last name is unkown to me.

Ok, what is it with people losing stuff in this house. I thought the Shays were more organized then this. There's a new Pat Rat came out. I can't wait to go get it. Man, I'm going right now.

Freddie's Journal Entry:

May 2, 2039

Sam and I have been married now for some time. When I was a kid, I used to dream about getting married. It was my number one goal. Ha, yeah right! I wanted to be a millionaire.

I wonder if Sam will ever ask about kids. Man, of course she is, right? My mother had a panic attack today. It's hard for her to come to terms that I'm married. I don't think she wanted me to get married…

Freddie's Journal Entry:

May 10, 2039

I got a new song stuck in my head. It's driving me crazy. Sam got me hooked on it. She is so cute when she sings. I have even told her that.

I tripped on something today. It hurt like heck. My mother tried to kiss it but I told her she didn't have to. I wonder if other adult's mothers act like mine. Sam's mom is nothing like my mom, that's for sure.

Nevel's Diary:

July 2, 2039

People don't know that I have a diary but I do. I actually like the ring of the word diary. People say it sounds too girly but whatever. My haberdashery is suffering. I fear I will be going out of business soon.

It's been 5 hours since I wrote the last paragraph. Just came home. So tired. I can't sleep though. I need some juice.

Nevel's Diary:

July 3, 2039

Hello, people of earth. Everybody should go to my website. It's great fun. Dang, my haberdashery's low business status. Why don't people recognize good men stuff when they see it?

It's been 5 hours again. There's a lot of rude people coming into my shop. What's so hard about reading prices too. They look like there in there 20s! Go get some glasses!

Chuck's Journal:

May 1, 2039

I usually don't write. In fact I try to avoid it but I'll start. It's weird though. I'm not really going to tell anybody but if they find out, they find out. Whatever, you know?

I asked this chick for her phone number but she slapped me. That wasn't very nice. What'd I say? I'm just looking for a chick. Why can't I get a decent chick here?

Chuck's Journal:

May 2, 2039

I have no girlfriend still. I try, you know? I'm still so bored. My mom is making her famous dish again. I am so not going over there to eat.

The Diary Of Sam Puckett

2000-2008

Keep Out

Here's 40 things I hope to accomplish

1. Anger Freddie

2. Send Something To Cambodia

3. Fill Socks With Something

4. Eat

5. Sleep

6. Avoid Cleaning At All Times

7. Type In Semi All Caps

8. Brush My Teeth

9. Leave My Clothes On The Floor

10. Both Freddie

11. Work On The Web Show

12. Get Some Fat Cakes

13. Get Some More Fat Cakes

14. Pet My Cat

15. Open A Pet Photograhy Business

16. Never Get Married

17. Call Freddie Names

18. Take A Bath

19. Get A Smoothie

20. Annoy People With Meaningless Lists

21. Buy Some Japanese Soap

22. Suck Stuff Out Of Cupcakes Again

23. Watch Wrestling

24. Braid My Hair

25. Send Myself Roses

26. Buy Myself Chocolate

27. Prepare For The Arrival Of My Twin Sister

28. Play A Joke On Freddie

29. Visit Our Website

30. Stop Writing This

31. Play Another Joke On Freddie

32. Remind Freddie Once Again That Carly Will Never Love Him

33. Go To Carly's House

34. Eat Some Salad

35. Get A Haircut When Pigs Fly

36. Put A Wig On

37. Pretend Like I Care What People Thin

38. Turn The Television On

39. Bore Someone To Tears

40. Have Fun Doing Everything I Want To Do


	18. Chapter 18

-1iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Seddie overload! 7 new chapters today!

Chapter 18: iFuture Mother

Reread, spell check & add if necessary

"Hello Freddie." I said as I came into the door.

"Hey." Freddie said back.

"Didn't see you there." I said nonchalantly.

"Ok, yeah, I did." I said casually.

"So, Sam how was work?" Freddie asked casually.

"Good and you?" I said happily.

"Great." Freddie said neutrally.

When I was a kid changing my mind was a big staple of my life. I changed my mind of what I wanted to eat. As well as where I wanted to hang out. Even how we were going to do the web show at times. Now it wasn't so much today but boy, you may never guess what happened to me today.

Changing my mind

Staple of my life

It's two of a kind

It's really fine

Changing my mind

It doesn't matter

Who we are

Who you are

In my car

Even far away

Today the weather was repulsive. There was a storm outside. It was seriously cold. I didn't want to go out there again. The winds were blowing hard.

The sky was quiet gray today as well. Overall, like I said, really horrible.

"Wow, it sure is nasty out there." Freddie said.

"It sure is." I said.

"Carly called." Freddie said.

"Oh, when was this?" I asked.

"When I was at work." Freddie said.

"Oh, what did she want?" I said.

"She wanted to know why the iCarly site wasn't working." Freddie said.

"There's something wrong with the Carly site?!" I said worried.

"Not last time I checked. It's the strangest thing." Freddie said.

"So how is that book coming?" Freddie asked wanting to know about the book I was writing.

"It's swell." Sam said happily.

"Great." Freddie said happily.

"New episode of curly cow today." Freddie said happily.

"Great." Sam said happily.

"That show sure has been on a long time." Freddie said.

"Well, sure, it's a cartoon, I'm not surprised." Sam said unsurprised.

"Been on for 10 years. 10 great seasons." Freddie said happily.

"Yup." Sam said.

"Carly will be here soon." Freddie said happily.

"Great." Sam said happily.

"I love you." Freddie said out of the blue.

"Me too." Sam said happily.

Then we shared our first kiss of the day.

Summer is coming

I'm running

I won't forget it

I can't forget it

I shouldn't forget it

"Hey look it's the new music video by that hot new artist" I said happily as the music video played on the T.V. when the show went to a commercial break.

"No kidding." Freddie said happily.

I got the rhythm

I got the power

Hour after hour

I won't forget you

I dare to accomplish my dreams

"It sounds pretty catchy." I declared happily.

"It sure does." I said happily.

I hate you

I love you

I can't stop thinking of you

You make me laugh

You make me smile

"The name of the song is I think, I hate you." Freddie remarked happily.

"No it's wrongful wrongs." I pointed out clearly

"Oh." Freddie said.

Wrongful wrongs

Oxymorons all around

Love and hate

I'm bound for so much

It's just how I call it

"Ok, yeah there's the title again." Freddie said happily as the title shown on the screen again.

Wrongful wrongs

Wrongful wrongs

Our house was gorgeous. It was pretty big. It wasn't too big though. It was just big enough. By that I mean, for my husband and I and a certain amount of other people to live in.

There was nothing difficult about marriage. Well, not right now anyways. Sometimes we found ourselves gravitating towards doing our own "thing" to speak. Freddie would sit there and watch TV and I would do the dishes. Other times we would switch gender roles.

When I had found myself throwing up, I knew something was up. I had many other symptoms of morning sickness. I finally concluded that I might be pregnant. I had to find out for sure. I had went to the doctor.

"Hey Sam." Freddie said happily as he opened the door.

"Hey honey, welcome home." I said happily.

"When did you get home from work? Weren't you supposed to stay late?" Freddie asked curiously.

"I got home a couple of hours ago. I had to leave cause I threw up." Sam said.

"So that's why you're in here, in our room." Freddie said.

"You don't really seem sick." Freddie said neutrally.

"But if you are then I guess, you should be in bed." Freddie said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not contagious." Sam said happily.

"Hmm… sick enough to be in bed but not contagious? I don't understand." Freddie said confused.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you while you were in a business meeting… but…I'm pregnant." Sam said happily.

"I'm going to be a father." Freddie said happily but shocked.

"You sure are." Sam said happily.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Freddie said nicely.

"Ok." I replied.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said happily.

"Come on in." Freddie said happily letting Carly in.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Carly asked curiously.

"Upstairs, why don't you follow me, please. " Freddie said happily motioning Carly to follow him.

When they got upstairs.

"Hey Sam." Carly said happily but confused.

"Hey." Sam said happily.

"Why are you in bed?" Carly asked confused.

"And you look so happy? So I'm guessing you're not sick, right?" Carly said bewildered.

"Oh, I'm not sick. I threw up and stuff but that was it." Sam said happily.

"Threw up?" Carly asked while being curious.

"I'm pregnant." Sam said happily.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Carly exclaimed happily and shocked.

"I'm going to text Spencer." Carly said happily.

After texting Spencer…

"Who was that?" Spencer's latest girlfriend asked curiously.

"It was a text from my little sister, see." Spencer said happily as he showed her.

"My little sister's friends are expecting." Spencer said happily.

"Wow, congratulations to them." She said happily.


	19. Chapter 19

-1iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn, etc in this story.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Seddie overload! 6 new chapters today!

Chapter 19: iThink

The next day…

"Good morning Sam." Freddie greeted me happily today.

Today there was no work for us today and we greeted each other with a kiss.

"Good morning Freddie." I finally said back happily.

"I had a dream about the baby." I said happily.

"Who did it look like more or was it half and half?" He asked curiously and happily.

"It was half and half." I said while smiling.

"You know like it had your eyes but my nose and stuff." I said while still with a grin.

"We'll have one cute baby." Freddie said with reassurance.

"Yes, indeed." I said in positive agreement.

"Have you thought about any names yet, cause I have." I said.

"Sure and Freddie for one sounds like a good name for a boy." Freddie said while grinning.

"Sure." Sam said while laughing.

"Freddie Jr, what a name." Freddie said.

"Freddie Jr., I like the sound of that." Freddie said happily.

"I was thinking of a lot of names but I don't know. Rose, Rebecca, Ashley, to name a few." I said happily.

"Whatever we name it, It'll be a winner." Freddie said with reassurance.

"Sam, this is all so great." Freddie said with confidence.

"It sure is." Sam said with reassurance.

"Well, we have loads of time to think of a name." Freddie said.

"Yeah, a whole nine months. I wonder how fast the time will go by." Sam said with curiosity.

"It's going to be so cute and all the cute stuff we can buy for it." Sam said with a dreamy gaze.

"Hope you're not going to get too crazy." Freddie said happily.

"Of course not, a women can only afford so much anyways." I said firmly.

"As I have said before, I was in my mom's stomach for 11 months, one only can wonder what will become of our baby." Freddie said.

"Only time will tell." Sam said.

"Isn't that the truth?" Freddie said firmly.

"On my list of things to do when the baby arrives is that I'm not going to make my child sign for double pooing." Freddie said.

"And I'm not going to just lie around and eat fat cakes." Sam said with a seriousness in her voice.

"Not that I've never seen you lay around and do that but I've never seen you doing that for a large amount of time." Freddie said with a smile.

"No but I have been lazy an entire day. I just showed it in different ways, avoided different things at a time." Sam said.

We weren't rich. Our house was an average house. It certainly was different from the apartment that I had previously lived in. The bathrooms were bigger and we had an extra T.V. for we won it free in a contest. It wasn't a terribly big T.V. but it was better then nothing.

We weren't poor either though. We both made a decent enough salary. Our occupations are very great ones. They are both very important occupations. Each hold a special place in society.

Only pregnant for one day. I hear how pregnant women go through such pain. I also hear though how it's all worth it. It is worth it. We still had no idea what gender it was even going to be.

There I laid in bed and with nothing to do. There Freddie was waiting on me hand and foot. Freddie was really going out of his way to help me. He was often by my side. He was such a great helper.

I had yet another song stuck in my head. Songs were always stuck in my head. This one was a rather rockish and popish song at the same time. I really liked that kind of music. Not surprisingly it was a cuddlefish song.

I turned on the T.V. As well as channel surfing. I even checked the TV guide on the television my pushing the guide button. There was nothing good on. Sure, there was a rerun of curly cow but it had been an episode I probably saw about 300 times already, in my younger days. I turned the TV off and wish I could get up and dance but I knew I couldn't.

In the end, I know it'll be all worth it to get my rest. I was so happy to finally become a mother. It is such a big responsibility but I'm fully ready for it. Curious, I looked at the clock to see what time it was.

"When a girl constantly rips on a guy, it can really just mean she has a crush on him." the voice on the TV said.

Flashback- 6th grade.

"Hey Freddichini." I said with a grin on my face.

Freddie just kind of scoffed at me.

"You are such a nerd." I said with a grin on my face.

"Why are you smiling and insulting me at the same time? It doesn't make any sense." Freddie said.

"Because I can and I will by golly." I said.

"Don't you have somewhere to go." Freddie said happily.

"Yeah, a place called detention." I said.

"Well, I think it's high time you go. You don't want to be late or do you, Sam? I never really know what your intentions are." Freddie said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think it means?" Freddie said with a grin on his face.

"I have no clue." Sam said with true confusion.

End Flashback.

"We slept with the TV on." Freddie said astonished.

"Yeah, who would of guessed that it can be so easily done." Sam said happily.

"Well, we have before when we watched all those dance videos before, remember?" Freddie said.

"Oh, yeah, but still it can be amazing is what I meant." Sam said clearly.

"Ah huh." Freddie said calmly.

Flashback- Freshmen year of college

"Hey Fredward." Sam said happily.

"Hey Sam." Freddie said happily.

"What they were saying yesterday.. those chicks Gracious and Keisha was totally bull." Freddie said firmly.

"Of course. Why would I believe those two over you?" Sam said happily.

"Well, because, they don't know what there even talking about." Freddie said while determined.

"Of course." Sam said with confidence.

"Almost time for school pictures." Sam said with a smile.

"Yes, aw, the joys of having short hair, I just run my fingers through it and presto." Freddie said with a smile.

"Not that your hair isn't good." Freddie said with a serious tone.

"Of course not but it is fly away because it's so windy outside." Sam said neutrally.

"Hi." Carly said happily.

"Hey." We said in unison happily.

"Man, just one step out there and my hair is already so messed up. Well, at least I always remember to bring a brush with me." Carly had arrived before saying so and then pulling a brush out of her bag.

Over time, the cravings arrived spontaneously and other stuff. Soon enough, 9 months were just about over with.


	20. Chapter 20

-1iHave A Confession To Make (a.k.a. iLike Freddie)

By: Kristen (KasumiKasumi)

iCarly Fanfic (Seddie)

Disclaimer:

I don't own iCarly. I made up the characters Joe & Evelyn, etc in this story.

Synopsis:

Seddie (Sam Puckett & Freddie Benson): Carly never liked Freddie until one day but Sam also likes Freddie too.

Seddie overload! 6 new chapters today!

Chapter 20: iIt's a Boy

9 months later

Today, my child Freddie Jr. was born. He was obviously named after Freddie. He was a healthy baby. He is a very cute baby. I remember them telling us it was a boy like it was yesterday.

"It's a boy" the doctor announced.

"Congratulations." the doctor happily continued.

"Congratulations." Carly said

"Congratulations." Mrs. Benson said

"What were you going to name it again." Carly asked curiously

"Freddie Jr." Sam said while smiling and while looking at the boy.

"Hello Freddie Jr." Sam smiled.

"That's your daddy's name." Sam said.

"I can be like a aunt to it." Carly exclaimed happily.

"I can teach it patty cake and stuff." Carly said.

"Thanks." Sam and Freddie said in unison.

"Your baby is very healthy." The doctor said happily.

"I'm glad." Sam said happily.

"Me too." Freddie said happily.

"Wow, what a day this has been." Carly said happily.

"You're going to be living in such a great house." Sam said.

"Yes and you will have a very special room." Freddie said.

"Our baby is so precious." Sam said.

"You sure are." Freddie said in agreement.

We are the proud parents to a new baby boy

He feels me with joy

Freddie Jr.

He's named about my husband

We shall await all the future memories

One day it took it's first steps:

It was so magical when he took that first step

It was a big leap

I was so happy

It wasn't the least bit crappy

It's not just practically but totally great

One day it said it's first words:

I awoke to get breakfast started

I couldn't believe it

My baby said a word

I looked over at him and said congratulations

Then Freddie was told

One day when we told the story of our love:

We used to dislike each other

I'd play pranks on him

I'd joke around

I'd insult him

He couldn't believe it

When our son appeared on iCarly:

This is our son

He is so fun

I am Mom and he is dead

We are proud parents

Oh, yes, we are

When we finally witnessed Nevel's haberdashery going out of business:

It's all gone

Gone

So long

Nevel's haberdashery is no more

Nothing else left to fight for

"This is my favorite show." Freddie Jr. said.

"This show has been on a long time. We watched this when we were kids, you know?" Sam said happily.

"That's amazing, mommy and daddy." Freddie Jr. said while still watching the T.V.

"A good number of cartoon characters never age." Sam said happily.

"One day, you might get married and have kids of your own." Freddie said.

"I don't know, I'll grow up though." Freddie Jr. said with a smile.

"New droopy bears for half the price." The commercial guy said.

"That is also something from our childhood." Sam said.

"Droopy bears are so girly now a days." Freddie remarked.

"So, how was your first day of preschool?" Freddie asked.

"I had a lot of fun and I made a good number of friends." Freddie Jr. said happily.

"I can't wait to go back tomorrow." Freddie Jr. said in a over excited tone.

"Preschool was very easy for me. I had a lot of fun." Freddie said.

"Yessie, I had a lot of fun." Freddie Jr. said.

"My preschool memories were scary for me. I was afraid I would get lost." Sam said.

"So what happened?" Freddie Jr. questioned curiously.

"Everything turned out OK. We went to the preschool a day before school started and looked for the classes. By we I mean my mom & I." Sam said.

"When did you and Mommy meet again?" Freddie Jr. asked curiously.

"We met in 6th grade." Freddie said.

"Wow, that's pretty young." Freddie Jr. said astonished.

"We didn't start dating, though, till 11th grade though." Sam said.

"Why did it take you two so long, may I ask?" Freddie Jr. asked curiously.

And so we told him about what happened.

Sally was asked to write an autobiography in school… here's what she wrote:

My name's Sally Benson. I live on 34th Avenue Street in Ridgeway, Seattle. I am the middle child of Sam & Freddie Benson. My mother's maiden name is Puckett. I have a fair amount of siblings.

My siblings are great. My cousins too. We learned about fragments in school today but I'm not too good with them. I passed my spelling test today though. I gave a black & white movie a chance today.

It was called Rain Falls. It was pretty good. I really got interested in the story as I was watching it. I can't wait till my 7th birthday. I'm going to have a nice party.

I have an older sister named Gloria. We used to share a room. Now, I have my own room. My friends all share rooms with there siblings. I feel so lucky.

Today, I went to the store with Gloria. She learned how to drive. Mom and dad told me stories about the arguments that they used to get into and other junk. I get good grades in school.

I have a cat named cici. She's very friendly. I like when she sits on my lap and purrs. I take care of her. It's a big responsibility of mine.

She has an independent streak. She's also a very interesting cat. I sometimes wonder what it'd be like if she could talk. I don't like horror movies. I have an aunt named Taylor.

Taylor isn't as funny as Grandma but she is quiet interesting. She can do neat card tricks. She gave me crayons for my last birthday. She has never married. Maybe, she will one day.

My grandparents stories are always very interesting. They have been to many places. In other words, they have traveled the world. I want to travel the world someday. I also can't wait for vacation.

I like my older brother. Many siblings fight but we get on like friends. We both like sports. Mom, though, for one, doesn't like sports except volley ball. Even then, though, she's not too crazy about it.

There's this guy named Gibby. He's a long time friend of the family. He's always taking his shirt off for some reason. I've never seen any guy do it as often as he does it. He is even called "shirtless Gibby". I find him very funny.

"She won't give me the remote back." Freddie Jr. said angrily.

"Who? You're sister?" Freddie asked curiously.

"No, Molly, the girl next door." Freddie Jr. said.

The End


End file.
